


The Prince of Landerwand

by starsungs



Category: Choice - Fandom
Genre: M/M, a.c.e - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2020-10-13 09:17:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 24,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsungs/pseuds/starsungs
Summary: Prince Park Junhee of Landerwand is a prince set to marry another prince, Prince Hakyeon of Cunderover, but he becomes fascinated with his country’s famous thief - Lee Donghun.





	1. The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> * TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
None! Yep, that’s right. I wanted this au to be completely pure and free of any triggers so every choice or anyone looking to read a good, short au could read & enjoy it :D  
Also, for my fellow aces/aros there isnt any intimacy in the book at all, and if there is any that could make you even remotely uncomfortable i will indicate with a “🔴” as this is a romance but writing anything sexual or intimate about my idols will make me p uncomfortable so there probably won’t be any unless i get someone to write it for me lol  
And for my fellow lgbt+ there is no homophobia/ homophobic comments that could be triggering to you, so have fun reading!  
(please let me know if i’ve misjudged my own work tho and there are actually triggers i should add in, thank u !!)  
If there is anything even remotely triggering in here which i didnt know about or didnt put a warning, im so so sorry and will try my absolute best to be more cautious in the future :(

-> 1

The prince puffed out his cheeks and blew out a big sigh as he scrunched his eyebrows at his reflection. Was he ready for this? He asked himself as he watched himself in the mirror.

Sam, his valet - an average-sized boy with dusty grey hair - popped up behind him in the mirror.

Junhee grinned at him as Sam began to neaten out the creases on his clothes and straighten all the various pins on his shirt.

“Are you ready, Prince Junhee?”

Junhee was quiet for a long minute, “Do you think I am ready?”

Sam replied quickly without a doubt, “Most certainly, sir.”

Jun shot him a wink and Sam blushed as he stepped to the side as a few valets and maids shuffled in with Jun’s ironed, delicately embroidered cloak.

Two maids and a valet fussed over the positioning of his expensive cape before Jun became irritated and brushed them away.

His normally quiet and smooth voice rose but not out of anger, instead in a slightly panicked manner: “Stop.” The maids and valets immediately stood away from him, their gaze at their feet and hands by their sides.

“Leave Sam and I alone until it is time for me to walk the isle.”

They nodded in sync and filed out the room one by one, but just as the last valet left another one of the younger valet’s galloped in, breathless, panting with his hands on his knees as he’d been making a ruckus in the hallway, shouting: “Prince Junhee! Where is Prince Junhee?”

Jun’s concern became clear on his face and his curiosity rose as he instinctively held the handle of his sword at his waist, ready to pull it out of it’s sheath.

“What happened?” He asked, panic apparent on his face as he patiently waited for the little boy to catch his breath.

“There’s-“ the boy panted and took a huge breath in, “-there’s been a robbery, Prince Junhee. One of the rings, both crowns and the Queen’s necklace gifted to her from your fiancé that was meant to be worn by her today have been stolen. The ceremony cannot go on without them!”

Jun let out a cry in despair,

“Do not lie to me, child, if this is some kind of silly prank or joke-“

A maid hurried into the room, shaking her head, “I’ve just heard, my Prince. The boy is not playing games with you.”

Anger and grief was written all over Jun’s reddened cheeks,

“Who dares to ruin a royal wedding?  _My_ royal wedding?”


	2. The Thief

->  2

“What on earth do you mean nobody saw him enter or leave? Is your job a joke to you? Do you think you are not replaceable?”

“Forgive me, sir.” The guard bowed his head low before Jun, but he still was not satisfied.

“I am to marry today!” He cried out, “How could all this happen on the watch of my best guards? My best soldiers? Give me one reason why I shouldn’t have you all thrown into the cellars.” He demanded.

Silence settled in the air like a thick layer of dust waiting to be wiped dry.

“Because, your honour, they weren’t  _én guarde_ when it happened.” a voice spoke.

Jun looked around until he met the gaze of a young man, roughly his own age.

He was stunningly attractive, though Junhee hated the way his brain admitted to it.

He had a settled, mischievous smirk on his face and flat, golden, perfectly parted hair to show a bit of forehead to aid his vision. His eyes glistened even though the lights were dim and he had Junhee’s full attention.

“Are you challenging me?” Junhee asked.

It didnt come out as stern as he had wished and instead he wanted to use his sword to dig into the ground so he could lie in it and never come out.

“No, my royal Prince, I just don’t think it’s fair to be scolding your soldiers when they’re not even the correct ones to scold.”

A light snicker came from a few of the guards but stopped short due to the prince’s cold gaze.

“Everyone leave, immediately.”

When everyone had scurried out, the man spoke again, “I’ll tell you who was on guard.“

Junhee watched him carefully as he walked closer.

“The skinny one, always eating those nasty donuts from that god awful bakery, the twins who are constantly asleep and, hm, what’s his name again? Justin? Jacob? Jason? Pinky hair, pink cheeks ... “

Jun raised a brow, slightly angered but also confused.

“You put them on guard during lunch, not  _fast_ , are they? Definitely not their _forté_ .” He paused, smiling widely “Fort?” He gestured to the ceiling, “Forté? No?” he stopped short of further provoking Junhee, who was clearly unamused and watching him like a foreign object.

Junhee narrowed his eyes.

“You don’t talk much, eh, prince? Just a lot of eyebrow movement. Ants in ur ‘brows?”

Junhee’s expression remained flat.

“I’ll catch you later, then.”

“No,” Junhee paused, “I’ll be the one catching.”

An amused laugh came from the strange man as he left.

Junhee just stood, glued to his spot as his heart ran wild in his chest. He heard the neigh of his horse outside before he heard retreating gallops, but still, he did not move. He allowed his cheeks to burn out of embarrassment and shame, knowing deep down exactly who the man was

_ What kind of thief exposes himself ? _

_ What kind of prince lets a man like that just run ? _

The further his horse galloped away from the castle, the more curious Jun grew about this man. 

He was cut short as he heard the calls for him from his fiancé,

“Jun! Junhee? My prince! Where are you?”

Jun appeared before him and he sighed in relief, holding his face up to look in his eyes,

“What happened? Are you hurt?”

Jun shook his head, “Let’s rest, for now. The wedding will have to be post-poned.”


	3. Prince Hakyeon of Cunderover

His fiancé, Prince Hakyeon of Cunderover, was of a taller build than the prince. He had smooth, tan skin and soft hazel eyes. His gingery-brown hair was always neatly combed over his forehead and he was, overall, attractive. He was  very attractive ,  in fact.

His father’s kingship would have fallen if it had not been for Hakyeon’s mother and her outstanding leadership. Three years ago there was a threat to his position but the Queen of Cunderover quickly had the man imprisoned for breaking the law as he was originally from her kingdom

The queen was the one who found a loophole in the rules, and quickly merged kingdoms with Jun’s father to ensure the man was no longer a threat. They still remained as two separate kingdoms with different leaders, but the two occasionally worked together to become more powerful.

They did not marry, though. The pair were not fit to commit to a second marriage after they’d both been widowed by their previous partners.

However, during this merger, Prince Junhee became very close to the Queen’s son, Prince Hakyeon, and they were to be married soon.

But after Junhee’s meeting with his country’s most famous thief, he found himself wondering more about him and he felt awful. He had heard stories of this nameless thief countless times before, but seeing him was different to hearing stories about him.

“What’s on your mind, my prince?”

Jun turned on his side and smiled up at Hakyeon reassuringly, “Nothing. I’m just worried about the wedding being delayed, it does not look good to the people and doesn’t present a strong front.”

Hakyeon smiled at him reassuringly.

“Don’t worry. People do this all the time. You’re the only one I want to marry, so it doesn’t matter if it happens tomorrow, next week, or even ten years from now. As long as you’re happy, I am happy.”

Junhee smiled back at his soon-to-be husband and cuddled closer to him.

He would marry Hakyeon, because a thief simply did not compare to the man who truly loved him and would surely stay with and beside him forever.

How could he even think of leaving him?


	4. An Unexpected Visit

Junhee was watering the orchards on his balcony one morning. His fiancé was fast asleep, hugging his duvet so tightly that Junhee wondered if he would even notice that it wasn’t him he was cuddling.

He snickered to himself, shaking his head.

“Thinking of me?” A voice spoke.

Junhee glanced in the man’s direction, recognising him quickly from a few nights ago before he turned back to his orchids.

“Are you here to return my jewellery?”

“Unfortunately, no. But I do have something else for you.”

Junhee looked back over his shoulder towards the man. He was perched on the edge of his balcony, one foot rested on the wood, his knee bought up to his chin and the other leg dangled down the side. The sun lit up his hair perfectly and made his eyes glisten magically.

Junhee walked over to the little tap on the left side of his balcony and filled up his watering can, in the opposite way from where the man sat.

“And what‘s that?” He asked, glancing inside to check if Hakyeon was still asleep, and felt at ease when he saw his chest rise and fall

Hakyeon did not get jealous easily, but he was smart.

The man gestured towards the front gates of the castle, and Junhee followed his eyes.

“My horse.” He said quietly, “And why not what’s most important to me?” He asked, not showing any emotion and trying to not get frustrated.

He knew pushing the man off the balcony would only mean his goods would be lost forever.

“Because I can’t.”

Junhee rose from his squatted position and went back to his flowers.

“And why’s that?”

The man stayed quiet for a while, and Junhee could feel his gaze hot on his back.

He discreetly peeked inside again to see if Hakyeon was still fast asleep.

“Do you love him?” The man asked suddenly.

Junhee calmly settled his watering can down in it’s place under the tap, and stood straight.

“If you mean my cat, then yes, and if you mean my husband, also yes.”

He met the thief’s gaze squarely but he didn’t flinch, he just smirked as Junhee’s cat popped out behind him.

“He’s not your husband yet.”

“But he will be, as soon as you return what’s mine.”

“Tut-tut, prince, you shouldn’t rely on me to decide when you’re ready to get married.”

Junhee blankly watched the stranger.

“You know, if it was any other royalty, they would have arrested me. Why haven’t you?”

“Because I’m not just any royalty, you dont threaten my father and I’s kingdom, and i believe in second chances. After all, I can just buy another ring.”

“I’ve had plenty of second chances, prince.”

“You’re not worth my dungeons.”

Junhee saw the man‘s eyes twitch in hurt but he recovered quickly, smiling before he spoke, “Fair play.”

Junhee watched the thief and for the slightest silver of a second he thought he recognised him.

His bronze eyes held a kind of familiarity Junhee couldn’t quite recognise, and he felt like this wasn’t the first time seeing that unique hair colour - but the thought was gone as quickly as it came.

The man seemed to notice his interest in him, but Junhee spoke quickly:

“I’d like my jewellery back so I can continue with my wedding. So if you’ll excuse me, i’ll be going back inside now, and if it’s not returned by the end of this week I’ll have my people hunt you down.”

The man remained unfazed, leaning his head back against the wall, “Rest up.”

“I’m not sleeping.”

The thief stayed still for a moment before opening his eyes again and then stepped down from his sitting position and landed flat on both feet, a metre away from Jun.

Jun took an unnoticeable, cautious step back.

He watched the prince for a long moment, “I’m not the one you should be afraid of, and you won’t have anyone trace me down because not only is it impossible, but because you’ll never see me again if you do and you have that gut feeling that you know me.”

Jun took a step forward, a larger step than he had anticipated, but the thief still didn’t waver.

“If we’d met before I would remember exactly when and where, but what makes you think I want to see you again after you’ve spoken so lowly of my husband?”

“All due respect, prince, but there‘s so much that you don’t know. I know you’re thinking, what would a thief know? But I know more than I say, because I’ve been in places that are even forbidden for a king.”

Jun disliked the truth to his words, but he stayed rooted to his spot.

The pair glanced inside as Hakyeon churned in his sleep, then turned back to face eachother.

“You have no reason to trust me, but when I say that I’d rather die than let this country fall into the wrong hands the same way I know you would, I earnestly mean it.”

And with that, he had disappeared over the balcony and left the prince stunned, standing in a maze of thoughts on his balcony, unsure of how to react.


	5. Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to previously mention but the full au has already been uploaded on my twitter, @5tarsung (it’s my pinned) so if you cant wait for my updates even tho they’ll be daily (hopefully) you can find it there! Please leave some feedback!!

Junhee had left with his lunch and his valet, Sam, for a ride on his horse the next day. He had avoided his fiancé the day before, and he needed time to think, but did not want to be alone. Sam quietly followed his master on a horse of his own.

He knew better than to speak without being spoken to, and he could sense the prince was aloof.

Jun slowed down his horse to a stop just as they reached his private garden. The entrance was surrounded by guards, as this was a private place his mother had put together for him.

Inside it was empty and quiet, aside the wildlife. The entire garden was surrounded by neatly cut, tall and prickly holly bushes. There was only one entrance which was protected by four guards. Two stood side by side, and the other two stood still and disguised within the bushes.

Around the whole garden were various guards, some disguised behind nearby trees and others visibly standing by the holly bushes.

Inside the garden were various kinds of flowers and it had taken Junhee’s mother an eternity to plant them.

She began to decorate the garden not long after she’d met Junhee’s father and knew he was the man she wanted to spend her life with. She died when Junhee was sixteen years old, before she could finish planting all the flowers she wished to grow.

It was worth over two decades of hardwork and if it wasn’t for the garden, Junhee wouldn’t have gotten over her passing. Her grave was at the end of the garden where black orchids and white roses grew. Both were his mother’s favourite, being the first to be planted in the space.

Junhee always found it satisfying how the white roses depended on full days of sunlight, but the black orchids were grown under a towering tree to provide them the correct amount of shade.

His mother always told him that the black orchids used to be her favourite, but after he was born she preferred the white roses as they bloomed in the same month he was born and sounded similar to his name, Jun, so white flowers automatically became his personal favourites too.

Sam followed Junhee into his private garden. The visible guards bowed neatly and in sync as he entered the flowery gateway.

He’d left his horse at the entrance, beside a nearby tree as he didn’t want anything around him whilst he spoke to Sam.

He knew his horse would roam the forests until he heard the prince whistle for it’s return.

“Sit.” He instructed once they’d reached the stream.

“I’m fine, my prince.” Sam spoke, standing a few steps behind him, holding the picnic basket.

“Your jacket, then, please.”

Sam removed his jacket and handed it to the prince respectfully.

Jun lay it down on the grass, “Now sit.”

“I’m okay.”

“We’re alone, Sam. You don’t have to be formal. I’ve brought you here as a friend, not my personal valet, so you can drop the honourifics while nobody‘s around.”

Sam held his gaze, then nodded once before sitting down on his jacket.

He placed the basket beside him, and Junhee removed his own jacket as he sat on the other side of the basket.

“Do you promise to tell me the truth?” Jun asked after a moment of silence.

“I’d never lie to you.”

“Good.” Junhee replied, “Then let’s eat.”

Sam was itching to ask questions, but he knew that when Junhee brought him here and hinted that they were here for something serious, he meant it, and he didn’t want to upset him further than he could already sense he was.

Sam took the food Junhee offered him with a grateful smile and slight bow of his head, still embarrassed that the prince insisted he be here as his equal.

“You’re not uncomfortable because I’m taking the food out, right?”

Sam hesitated but upon seeing the prince’s smirk he smiled

“Don’t be. It’s just formality at the palace, but i’m glad the maids and valets have raised you well enough to respect me this much.”

Sam shook his head, “It’s because you’re worthy of it.”

Jun laughed softly, opening up his food container.

“I try my best.”

“I mean it-“

“That’s alright, Sam, I didn’t bring you here to compliment my personality, but thank you.”

Sam blushed and looked away, fiddling with his container. Junhee opened his container and began to eat, and then Sam followed suit.

The pair ate in a comfortable silence as they watched the faint outlines of small fishes and sea animals occasionally appearing in the lake. Junhee had finished eating, but he waited with his container open until Sam was done too.

He was grateful when Sam closed his lunch box and didn’t notice that Jun had finished five minutes earlier than him. He closed his container and placed it beside Sam’s in the basket.

“You promised you’d answer me truthfully, earlier.” Junhee spoke first.

Sam nodded once, turning to sit so he was facing Jun. He looked nervous, so Jun turned to face him too, the only thing parting them was the basket.

“What are your honest feelings on prince Hakyeon? I never asked if you approved of this marriage.”

“My opinion shouldn’t matter, as long as you are happy and you trust him, then I can find it in me to trust him too.”

Junhee held Sam’s gaze.

“You are so loyal to me that I hope it is not blinding you from what I can’t see.”

Sam didn’t know how to respond, but he had a question for the prince.

He was reluctant to ask, but the question was out before he could stop himself.

“Why do you ask? Are you having doubts about the wedding?”

Jun shook his head, thinking of the right words to say. He knew he could rely on Sam to keep anything he said to him in private to himself.

“I’m having doubts about Hakyeon.”


	6. The Prince’s Best Friend

Sam and Junhee were born three years apart. They were the only children in the palace then, so they had nobody else but eachother and Jun refused to play with any of his cousins whenever they visited.

He didn’t make friends easily either, so he had been reserved from a young age.

His parents never disapproved of the fact that Sam was the only child Junhee would share his toys with. Sam‘s father was absent when his mother was having him and then soon before his first birthday he was orphaned, but Junhee had stayed by his side ever since he was born.

Toddler Junhee was in fact so intrigued by this tiny human being that had a fist the size of his thumb and every night he’d go to the room Sam slept in just to whisper goodnight, and sometimes he even asked his mum if he could bring the “living teddy bear” to bed with him.

Junhee’s parents were in fact happy that he had someone within the palace to play with. Even though Sam was cared for by the maids and valets, and Junhee was cared for by his parents, the pair were inseparable. They weren’t just prince and valet, but best friends also.

Whenever Junhee’s parents would buy him a gift, he’d go to Sam with it and they’d play together.

Even at birthday parties, although Sam wasn’t allowed to attend the parties, Junhee would sneak away later to give Sam a slice of birthday cake. Junhee’s parents paid no mind to it.

Being friends with Sam just humbled their son, and taught him a sense of responsibility.

On Sam’s birthday, Junhee would insist that all the maids and valets gather, including Junhee’s parents, & always ensured to get him gifts. He made them just as special as his own birthdays.

Sam was like his little brother, and Junhee adored him as though he really was.

[ 𝙛𝙡𝙖𝙨𝙝𝙗𝙖𝙘𝙠 ]

Junhee held his mother’s hand as he bounced down the hallway and made his daily trip to see the little teddy, Sammy, before he slept. It had been about two months since Sam’s mother, maid Bom, had passed away. Junhee was told that she had left to go on a very long trip.

His mother quietly opened the door as the maid inside was on her way out. Junhee waddled behind her, his tiny fist clinging to his mother’s dress.

“He’s still awake.” His mother smiled, picking him up from his cot.

Junhee’s eyes grew wide as his mother bent down to his level.

“Goodnight, teddy sammy.”

His mother smiled at him, “He won’t be so little tomorrow. It’s his first birthday.”

Junhee gasped, “So he’s going to be one years old?”

His mother nodded, gazing down at the child in her arms. He had grown up so fast before her.

“Can we buy him presents, mama? It’s going to be his first birthday so - so we have to do something special.”

The queen couldn’t say no to her son, who seemed so desperate to make this child’s life perfect.

“Of course we can.”

Junhee smiled, “Yes!” He cheered enthusiastically.

The next day Junhee’s mother had ordered the servants to prepare a birthday party.

Junhee was so excited he could barely sleep and stayed awake playing with his feet, talking to himself about how exquisite he’d make the party until he eventually grew tired of his own voice.

He was up so early that his mother had to put him back to sleep and when it was finally time for him to really wake up, he wouldn’t stop talking until he was fully dressed. He ran towards the breakfast room.

Baby sam was sitting in a high chair, biting his fingers.

“Sammy!” He squealed, running towards him and pulling out a chair to sit beside him.

Sam gurgled and smiled at the energetic boy.

“You look like you’ve slept well. Oh, and Happy birthday Sammy!”

Sam blinked at Junhee.

“Wawa boo.”

Junhee nodded, “Happy birthday.”

“Wawa boo!” Sam exclaimed, clapping his hands together.

Junhee gave the baby a pat on his head,

“Wawa boo.”

A valet came in with Junhee’s parents and sat them down, before sitting beside Sam.

After Sam and the royal family had been fed, another maid came with birthday cake.

“ It’s yellow!” Junhee said, surprised.

His mother nodded and smiled, “It is.”

When everyone was settled with birthday cake, Junhee refused to let the valet feed Sam.

“I want to feed him! The party was my idea.”

Junhee’s father sighed, “You’re dismissed.” he said to the valet.

The valet nodded and left the room.

Junhee sat cross-legged on the table in front of Sam and placed the plate on the tray of his high chair. He picked up the rubber spoon and began to feed Sam cake. It was the first time Junhee had been so quiet all day.

“I think he likes it.” Junhee turned to tell his father.

“You should try some too.” His mother smiled at him.

Junhee set the spoon down when baby Sam had finished his cake and picked up his own plate. Sam grabbed hold of his spoon, waving it around.

“Mum, he won’t let me eat.”

“I think he wants to feed you.” Junhee’s mother smiled at him. Junhee turned back to Sam, helping him pick up the spoon and they fed him cake together.

Sam squealed and smiled in return,

“Wawa boo!”

_End of flashback_

Ever since, Sam had always insisted on doing everything for Junhee and like that he automatically became his personal valet. After Junhee’s mother died, it was Sam who put him back on his feet.

Junhee pushed him away at first but Sam refused to give up on him.

He brought him back to reality and helped him see that there was still goodness and hope out there for him.

Junhee felt that he had a lot to repay Sam for after that.

He’d told him that whenever he needed any special favours he’d grant them, and Sam was never shy to ask.

Junhee found it amusing how Sam would always ask him to fulfil his special favours, but generally he was a quiet and reserved person.

Junhee was grateful for it, though, when Sam wanted something he was an open book which meant he was easy to please and always got what he wanted.

Sam stayed quiet for a short time before responding to Junhee.

“I’ve always found that, in a relationship, problems begin on lack of communication and honesty.”

“So I should talk to him?”

Sam nodded. “If you have a problem with Prince Hakyeon, he is the only one who can fix it.”

Junhee considered Sam’s advice.

“You still didn’t answer my question.”

Sam knew that telling his best friend again his opinion on the situation didnt matter would only hurt him, so he took his own advice and was honest with the prince,

“I’ve heard rumours.”


	7. An Inquest

Junhee was silent on the ride back.

He was and upset. It was hurting him that rumours about his fiancé were going around the castle, and he’d never even heard them. But the hushed conversations from the castle staff suddenly made sense to him, and everything hurt more.

He slowed his horse down to a stop, behind a cluster of bushes.

Sam was quickly at his side as Junhee jumped off his horse,

“What’s wrong? I shouldn’t have told you. I’m so sorry...”

Junhee shook his head, turning away as he wiped at his eyes and kicked at the dirt by his feet.

Little things had always made Junhee cry. He thought if he confronted Hakyeon, everything would be okay.

Junhee took a deep breath in, using his handkerchief to wipe his face down. He blew on his sleeves and then pressed them over his eyes.

“Do I look okay?” He asked.

Sam made a face, hesitating before taking a bottle of water.

Junhee opened his mouth to protest, but then shut it again. He took off his jacket and leant his head forward as Sam poured water over his head.

“See, now it looks like you went for a swim.”

Junhee gave Sam a pointed look, wiping at his face with his handkerchief again.

“Thanks, Sam.”

Sam smiled, even though he knew Jun was being sarcastic.

Jun shook his head, beads of water flying everywhere and then put his leather jacket back on.

“How do I look?”

“Like you just went for a swim.” Sam replied.

Junhee got back onto his horse, his hair drying in the sun as he rode. He decided to take the long way because horse riding always helped to clear his mind and balance his emotions so it would be easier for him to speak to Hakyeon.

When Junhee got home, Hakyeon was lying awake in his bed.

“Hey, Prince.”

“Hey yourself.” Jun replied.

“Nice swim?”

“I didnt really go under,” he lied, taking off his clothes as he ran the hot water, “Just washed my face.”

“Did you have a nice time?”

Hakyeon leant against the doorway to the en suite, arms crossed.

He was standing in all his glory, his hair an attractive mess as he’d just woken up. Junhee was half as indecent, his hair was mostly dried but still frizzy bc of the water, and he was dressed in minimum clothing.

Junhee sat at the edge of the tub, waiting for it to fill and Hakyeon observed him.

“What’s up?” He asked finally, taking a seat next to Junhee.

Junhee scratched the back of his head,

“Mm...” he looked at the clock on the far wall, then at the sink on the left.

He looked down at his feet as Hakyeon spoke, “You’ve been avoiding me.”

Junhee finally met Hakyeon’s gaze, turning slightly to face him.

“I didnt wash my face in the lake, I’d just been crying so i made it seem like i was.”

Hakyeon took Junhee’s cheeks into his hands. 

He kissed Junhee’s forehead lightly and held his head against his chest for a little while.

“Why did you lie to me?”

Junhee pulled away,

“I was informed of some rumours today.” He spoke, his hands resting on his lap.

“Rumours?”

Junhee nodded once, fiddling with his thumbs.

“Well, my prince, you know better than to believe them, don’t you? You’re a perfect man, and-“

“Not about me.” Junhee spoke quietly, not meaning to cut him off.

Hakyeon flinched ever so slightly, but quickly recovered.

“A-about me?”

Junhee nodded once.

“Do you not trust me?”

“Do you not trust  _me_ ? If you‘re falling out of love, I need to know. You always told and promised me that if there was even a silver of a chance that your mother tried to take the blood and tears my father has squeezed out of himself to rule - that you would tell me.”

Hakyeon fell silent.

“I’m not falling out of love, my prince. The rumours are true, but - she is my sister.” 


	8. The Second Inquest

  
-> 8

“That makes me doubt you more. You didn’t even tell me.”

“Not even my mother knows.”

“How?” Junhee questioned. He was struggling to believe Hakyeon, who was so quiet Junhee thought he wasn’t going to speak. He waited patiently,

“I don’t want a bullshit excuse. I want the truth.”

“My father is why. My mother is only a ruthless queen because of him, and I’ve come to know that she won’t ever marry again because of him. She fights for and rules multiple kingdoms to take up her time because she wishes not to think of him. To prove him wrong, in some way.  
She killed the woman he had an affair with behind his back, and I really wouldn’t put it past her to be the one who poisoned him either. She wasn’t distraught over his death as they‘d been fighting. I know that it still hurt her, though, she loved him and he had lied to her.  
My family looks so perfect on the outside, but my mother is driven by anger and my kingdom think she is queen because she earned it, but she has not. She needs to be told that this is enough.”

“Is she trying for my father’s kingdom?” Junhee asked, concerned.

Hakyeon hesitated, “Even if she is, there are things I cannot tell you as a formality.”

“You’re not certain, are you?”

“You’ve learned to read me very well, my prince.”

“I have to warn my father.”

“He won’t believe you. He will punish you for slander.”

“You don’t know him.”

“Then we both tell him.”

“My father just wants the truth. People he can trust. If she is honest now, he won’t be hurt.”

“If that is the case, we can try.”

“Okay, but keep my sister a secret. If my mum ever found out, she would have her killed - as she is fuelled by jealousy.”

Junhee nodded.

“Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me this.”

Hakyeon shook his head, “You were right. I should have trusted you with this.”

. . .

That night Junhee lay awake in his bed. A silver of doubt was still nagging at his heart, and he couldn’t sleep. He was on his side, watching his prince sleep beside him.

He reached a finger out to trace the lines on his fiance’s face as he inhaled and exhaled softly.

He could hear the owls outside and a rare squeaking and sway of nature outside. He heard a light tap, and everything went quiet. He froze, listening out for it again. It was very faint. He rolled over on his side, his body facing the window, and he heard it again.

_tap, tap_.

He walked towards the glass doors that lead to his balcony and opened them, stepping outside to find the thief sitting opposite to where he stood. He was wedged between two plant pots and he had a pile of stones beside him that Junhee recognised were from the palace front garden. 

The man looked up at Junhee, raising his eyebrows.

“Took you less time than I thought.” his hand was in mid air as he held another stone he was about to throw, but he quickly dropped it, cheekily smiling at Junhee who didn’t return the grin.

“What are you doing here?”

“What do you mean, what am I doing here? I want company so I came to visit you.”

“You can’t just get me out of bed like this in the middle of the night. I don’t even know you, and the last time I checked, you stole from me and still have not returned my jewellery.”

The thief chuckled, “Sorry, I just cant take you seriously when you’re dressed like that.”

Junhee looked down at himself. He was dressed in Hakyeon’s shirt which was slightly loose on him and his underwear.

“What’s wrong with it? Nobody but my fiancé and Sam see me at this time.”

“And me.” The man pointed out.

“You shouldn’t even be here.” Junhee scoffed.

“But I am.”

“Please go.”

The thief stood up and for a second, Junhee thought that he was going to listen to him, but instead he put his hands in his pockets and leant against the wood of the balcony.

“Simply put, you know he’s bullshitting you right?”

Their eyes met.

Junhee looked over his shoulder, then shut the door.

“I don’t appreciate you barging in here and talking about my husband in such a derogatory way. If you know what’s best for you, then you‘ll leave me alone.”

“I heard what he had to say and he’s lying.”

“I don’t like that you are questioning his loyalty to me. It can be considered a felony.”

“Yeah, I don’t really care about that. But is he loyal to you? You might love him, but do you trust him? Without even the slightest doubt?”

“What’s your point?”

“I’ve been in Queen Saba’s palace. I’ve heard the guards speaking and your father is in danger. I’m not here to annoy you, I’m here to warn you. I might be a spy, but I know her side is not the one I want to be on. Nobody works for her willingly.”

“And why should I believe anything you say? What if you’re an imposter? How can I trust you? It doesn’t matter who or what you work for. This isn’t the first time you have broken into my home, and I know it isn’t the first time you have stolen from me. Your record isn’t clean.”

“You can’t trust me. You just have to find it in yourself. I’ll tell you what they’re planning in three days time. If it plays out the way I say, then you won’t have a choice. I’m on your side, I promise.”

“I can do that, but under one condition. I want you to return my goods.”

“I can’t do that. Not yet. Please don’t ask why, I might be a thief but I’m an honest man and I don’t want to lie to you.”

Junhee wrinkled his eyebrows.

“Fine. But if I find out you’re lying, you’ll be buried so deep in the underground cellars not even the moles will find you.”

“Fair enough.” He held out his hand to shake, which Junhee took.

“One more thing - did you hear _everything_ from this afternoon?”

Junhee nervously rubbed the back of his neck as the thief smiled widely at him and shot him a wink, then turned and hopped onto the balcony.

_Note to self: always shut the bathroom window._

“Wait - your name-?”

The thief paused halfway through climbing off the balcony,

“Donghun. Lee Donghun.”


	9. The King of Landerwand

Junhee was informed the next morning that Hakyeon had left early to pay his mother a visit. He was on his balcony, exercising, before he caught something blur past him from the corner of his eye. He didn’t pause, though. He finished doing his push-ups before casually speaking:

“Back so soon?”

He used the towel around his neck to wipe the sweat dry from his face and chest before turning to Donghun.

“Where’s Hakyeon?” He asked the prince in a hurry. He was literally vibrating as he paced back and fourth. Junhee raised a brow, “He went to see his mother.

“When did he leave?”

“Early this morning.”

“God damn it!”

Junhee flinched at Donghun’s sudden rage, and when the thief noticed this his eyes suddenly softened,

“I’m so sorry. He hasn’t arrived there yet - it’s been 6 hours. He is meeting with his supposed sister...”

“Are you implying that he lied to me?”

Donghun shrugged, “I’ll meet with you another time. But I’ll tell you this once, and once only - the king needs to know. Now. Before it’s too late. Rumour or not.”

Before Junhee could reply, the mischievous man was out of his sight.

After Junhee had finished working out and was clean and dressed fit for a prince - it was lunch time, and Junhee insisted that his father ate with him.

It was just the two of them.

Junhee had ordered all the maids and valets to leave before hand to avoid suspicion from his father

Junhee wanted him to eat well before he told him everything.

“How are you, father?”

“Funny you ask, I just had a health check this morning. All clear.” The king smiled at his son. Junhee smiled back at him, meeting his father’s eyes, who in turn gave him a strange look.

“I’m sorry. You look so much like your mother when you smile.”

“Then I’ll make sure to do it more.”

The king chuckled at his son.

“You have always been my best boy. The coolness of my eyes.”

“I couldn’t ask for a better father who loves me more.”

“Have you been sleeping well?”

“I always sleep well under your roof.”

The king laughed loudly again, raising his glass to his son,

“Your mother raised you to be such a fine prince.”

Junhee shook his head, “Both of you did.”

The king gave his son a soft smile before the pair began to eat in comfortable silence.

Junhee waited patiently for his father to finish eating before he spoke,

“I have some bad news.”

“I knew this was coming, my boy.”

“I-I don’t know how to tell you this but, I think Queen Saba has some tricks up her sleeve to dethrone you, and I-I think my fiancé is lying to me.”

An expression of pure shock and concern crossed over the king’s features,

“How long have you known?”

“Barely a week. The queen plans to attack in two days from today.”

“No - how long have you known about Prince Hakyeon?” He spoke quietly.

“Roughly the same amount of time...”

The king stood and walked around the table to sit beside his son.

“I am so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.” Junhee said, fighting back tears. The weight and reality of the situation suddenly hit him very hard - his prince, his love - could‘ve been lying to him all along. 

The king pulled his son towards him, resting his head on his shoulder as he stroked his hair, comforting him.

“It’s ok, son. Tell me everything when you’re ready.”


	10. Golden Elf

Junhee had his guards ready all over the palace. Hakyeon had told him that he wouldn’t be returning for a few days, and Junhee found himself not caring. Everything with him was a lie and he needed a strong front for his people when he would denounce his engagement to the Prince.

His father had confirmed for him that Hakyeon didn’t have a sister and that his father was ever loyal to the Queen. Hakyeon’s story was a lie and a rouse to keep Junhee on his side. It hurt the prince that he’d go to such an extent to make sure Junhee didn’t know the truth.

He was in so much pain he felt numb.

Junhee had ordered the heist men to be brought to his cellars, and his men were good - so good they almost put Donghun to shame. He knew they would be brought to him quickly because everyone was hidden and in an unrecognisable disguise.

Junhee knew he could count on his people. They trusted him and his father as king and prince, and the pair always made an effort to help out the people when necessary. They never stole money from their people, and Londerwand was rich enough to provide out of the royal’s pockets. 

Everyone was employed and the traders never came back empty handed.

Junhee knew the heist men were living on his land, though. They had been spying on the palace for months, but what he’d kept from anyone who was not a royal guard was his plan on heightened security.

He’d made sure there was a confusion regarding it. He’d sent out guards during the day and put them at their posts, but what nobody except the prince and royal guards knew was that his kingdom had underground facilities - so he sent his disguised guards out at night.

To ensure they weren’t seen he instructed them to use the undergrounds - and they’d hide in plain sight, camouflaged in with the bushes. Junhee was in his room, waiting. The heist men would be taken to the cellars and be forced to wait twelve hours before questioning.

He could make them wait days, but he didn’t have that kind of time or Hakyeon would get away.

It worried him - as he knew how to deal with criminals but he also knew he needed time, the one thing he didn’t have. Junhee sighed and sat up from his lying down position on his bed.

“It’s done.” He smiled widely, clearly breathless, walking further into the room.

Junhee stood, happiness but confusion written on his face,

“What-?”

“The heist-men await your presence. Two women and one man.”

“I thought you said there were two men?”

Donghun grinned at the Prince

“I believe there was a traitor.”

Junhee’s brows narrowed in confusion as he stood, walking closer to Donghun.

“You betrayed Queen Saba’s heist plan?”

Donghun nodded, once.

“Something like that.” He said, suddenly embarrassed, ruffling the back of his hair.

“Donghun... you saved my father’s legacy. You stopped a battle that could‘ve been worse. You betrayed the queen for me.”

“I did it for everyone.”

“Mostly for me.”

Donghun nervously rubbed the back of his head, and it was the first time Junhee had ever seen him so uncomfortable.

He chuckled, “Thank you. I cannot possibly ever repay you enough.” “It isn’t needed. Consider it a favour on my behalf.” Donghun looked up at him, stepping closer. “W-what?” Junhee stuttered, backing up until he felt his night stand behind him and leant back against it.

He was now the same height as Donghun, who was standing awfully close to a very panicked Junhee. Donghun brought his hand up to hold Junhee’s chin with his thumb and index finger.

Junhee couldn’t help but notice how strongly Donghun smelt of his favourite orchids.

“Why do you smell like my Cymbidium Golden Elf orchids?”

Donghun let out a soft laugh, and he was so close to Junhee that he felt the slight breeze on his face.

“So that’s what they’re called.”

Junhee blinked at him, innocently waiting for some kind of explanation.

“Ah, I saw you take extra care of them so I took a few petals and mixed them into a perfume.”

The prince stared in awe at Donghun.

“That’s probably the most romantic thing anyone‘s ever done for me.”

“I’m sure you ex-fiancé’s proposal was finer than anything I could do for you.”

Junhee furrowed his eyes in confusion, standing up straight. He took Donghun’s face into his hands, caressing his cheek with his thumbs,

“Hakyeon didn’t even get down on the dirt to propose to me, but you saved my whole kingdom. You willingly scraped both your knees for me.”

“I don’t want you to love me for that.” Donghun frowned.

Junhee didn’t let him drop his head as he leant close and whispered into his ear,

“Give me a chance to love every inch of you for all the right reasons, then.”


	11. The Cellars

Junhee woke up because of a soft rap on his door which he immediately recognised was Sam. “Just a minute.” He called back as he dressed into a pair of one of his most expensive outfits. He stepped outside his room, closing the door quietly behind him to not wake his cat.

“Is Hakyeon here?” Sam asked, startled. Junhee shook his head quicklyc eyes growing wide, “That man will never be allowed on my father’s land again, let alone my bedroom. My cat’s asleep.” Sam nodded once. “Keep guards around my room, I don’t want Hakyeon showing up unannounced.”

“That’s what I’m here to talk to you about whilst we walk to the cellars.” Junhee nodded once, falling into step beside his valet. “Prince Hak-“ “Don’t call him Prince. He isn’t worthy of the title.” Sam hesitated, “H-Hakyeon will be visiting three hours after dawn with the queen.

Queen Saba doesn’t know about what has happened, the details we have given are vague. Pr- Hakyeon will arrive, and the king has ordered you to make him and his company sit in our largest garden. You‘ll give a speech that I drafted and then the queen and her son will be imprisoned

for violating the law.” “But I need a confession from one of the heist men first.” Sam nodded, “Exactly.” He held the door open to the cellars, six guards stood behind waiting to go down. The cellars already had guards, but he knew he’d have the upper hand if he brought more.

“Come with me. I want you stay in the shadows for I don’t want them to see your face, but I need you there.” Sam nodded, and the pairs let out a deep sigh before filing down the cellar stairs.

_ **later** _

Junhee left the cellars, Sam hot on his heels and the guards dispersing. The heistmen were hard to crack, but there was always one weak link. “Prince Junhee.” Sam called after him before he could turn to leave towards his room. “What is it, Sam?” Junhee asked, not turning around.

He didn’t want Sam to see him cry again. The reality of the situation was weighing down on him and the confession from one of the prisoners made everything real again. He wasn’t ready to see Hakyeon. “They’re planning to blow up the place, I saw them carrying-” Jun turned around.

“Inform the guards. Get this situation sorted at the speed of light. Ensure the prisoners are thoroughly checked and give me word within the next twenty minutes that my palace will be safe.” Sam nodded, hastily turning to leave. Junhee got to his room and went to the balcony.

He felt like he couldn’t breathe. He noticed the sky was becoming lighter, which meant he had only a few hours until he had to see Hakyeon. He was dreading it. He didn’t want to see him, but he knew if he didnt want to cry when seeing Hakyeon, he’d have to take it all out now.

The pot smashed into a handful of tiny pieces making him cry even harder. Hakyeon was everywhere. Sam had cleared out his things from his room - but his scent still lingered and so did everything he’d ever done for him, and for the first time in forever, Junhee felt so, so alone.


	12. I’m All Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank u all so much for the kudos!! I know there aren’t many, but it is so nice to have people actually read my work <3  
Also I just realised that I haven’t been proof reading and properly paragraphing my speech so i’ll fix that soon but from here on it should be okay :))

“Hey, come here.” Junhee dissolved into Donghun’s arms as he cried. He couldn’t stop crying but Donghun running his fingers through Junhee’s hair and comfortingly patting his back made him feel better. Thinking about how he never cried in front of Hakyeon made him cry harder.

He could feel his heart shatter like the plant pot he threw and it didn’t make anything better. “I’m sorry.” He managed to get out, “I’m so sorry.”

“For what?” Donghun asked, pulling away from him for a moment.

They were sat at the coffee table on Jun’s balcony, side by side.

“For crying over him.”

Donghun shook his head, “You’re allowed to cry over him. I know you loved him far more than he loved you, so he isn’t even worth your tears, but let it all out.”

“I’m so selfish and foolish for thinking a man like him could ever love and stay loyal to me.”

“Junhee, you deserve someone who will stay loyal to you. Please don’t cry over him so much.”

“I’m sorry I’m so selfish. I didn’t even think of how this would hurt you.”

“It doesn’t hurt me. It hurts me that he hurt you, my prince.” That sent Junhee into another burst of tears.

“H-He used to call me that.” Donghun frowned, pulling Junhee back to him, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t ever be sorry. You’re more perfect than he ever was. You’ve spent more time with me the past day than he has the past year.” “Prince Junhee...”

Junhee shook his head, wiping at his eyes.

“Prince Junhee, I want you. I want to know everything about you. I want to spend so much time with you that I get sick of seeing your handsome face. I want your problems and your perfection, I want everything from the finest strands of your hair to the tips of your toes. It’s been forever since I have felt this connected with someone so I want to go all in and out with you.”

“I don’t know what to say except that I feel drawn to you too. If we’re going to do this I want to put my soul into it. It’s like i’ve been waiting for someone like you.”

“I’m all yours, Prince.” Junhee gave him a teary smirk, and Donghun could have sworn he felt his soul leave his body at that smile. “And I, too.”

_ **later** _

“I wish I’d met you sooner.” Junhee said.

”But then I wouldn’t have so many stories to tell and I wouldn’t have lived. Maybe we would have even hated eachother.”

A sudden thought occurred to Junhee “Why did you come to me about the queen in the first place?”

Donghun fell silent. “It was never originally my plan to betray her, but something about the Queen is unsettling. Sinister, even. She is a selfish, disgustingly rich person with far too much time on her hands, and those are the kinds of people I deeply despise. I couldn’t think of a way to meet with the king and put forward a convincing offer - so you were my next option. I’d heard the rumours about you, I just grew curious and wondered if they were true so I made a plan and, well, here we are. I just didn’t expect to like you so much.”

“What was your first impression of me?”

“Definitely not what I expected. You have this cute stuck up look to your face but you were very friendly towards someone who had just crashed your whole wedding and that’s how I knew it was all true, what they say about you.”

Junhee smiled, “You think I’m cute?”

Donghun sat up, looking towards the palace gates. “I think you’re a whole lot more than cute, but can you hear that?”

“Horses.” Junhee stated dryly, fully knowing the sound of hooves against dirt. Junhee stood, following Donghun inside.

“Are you going to make him wait for you?” Donghun asked, shutting the doors behind him and pulling the curtains together. “Should I?”

“Most definitely, Prince Junhee of Londerwand. He took too much from you and gave back nothing so you should take from him too.”

“Say that again.”

“What?”

“What you just called me, my full name.”

“Prince Park Junhee of Landerwand.” Junhee stood closer to him,

“Yes, Prince Junhee of Landerwand?”

He traced his thumb along Donghun’s jawline, pressing his lips close to his ear, “One more time.”


	13. Panic

Junhee stood in front of the crowd. His fists were balled together as he searched for Donghun.

“ _If you get nervous_ _, find me and picture me naked, even though you dont know what that looks like yet._”

Donghun had told him. Junhee held back his smile, releasing his balled fists and then returned his gaze to the people.

He looked at Hakyeon, feeling a sharp twist in his chest and then his gaze turned to the queen before he looked again for Donghun.

He cleared his throat and then gathered up the courage to finally speak;

“I’m here to inform you that my engagement with Prince Hakyeon of Cunderover has officially been redacted.”

A gasp rippled over the crowd, and Junhee waited for them to quieten before he continued:

“I’m also here to announce that Queen Saba and her son will be imprisoned in their attempt to break the laws of the merging of Cunderover and Landerwand. Nothing further.” He stepped away from the raised platform and the microphone, feeling dizzy.

His vision began to blur as he walked down from the stairs. He could hear the Queen and Hakyeon’s cries for protest as he walked away, and then suddenly everything faded and his vision went dark as he collapsed on the ground.

_ **later** _

“He’s not responding.” Donghun told the doctor, panicking, as he lay Junhee’s body down on a medical bed, “Is he going to be okay?”

“This happens to the prince quite often when he panics. Don’t worry, guard. You do your job and we’ll do ours.”

Donghun swallowed, hard.

“I’ve been ordered to stay by his side until he wakes up.”

“By who?”

“By the prince. It’s in our personal agreement.”

“He hasn’t told me anything.”

“Because it’s a  _personal agreement_ .”

“ Fine. Okay. But a nurse will-“

“That’s okay. I’ll do it.”

“Do you have a doctors license now, too?”

Donghun opened his mouth to give him a snarky reply but he stopped himself,

“My job is to protect the prince. Security guards aren’t only physically trained, but also medically trained to care for those in danger at times of emergency.”

The doctor hesitated, but Donghun continued before he could speak,

“I’m a trained intellectual in more fields than you could imagine, so please never question the royal guards or their skills again.”

The doctor stepped back, then nodded once and turned to leave.

“Oh, and, Doctor? Your coat is inside-out.”

The doctor huffed as he left, giving Donghun a cold glance on his way out who, in turn, simply smiled at him.

“Clown.” He muttered to himself when the door was closed and he heard the doctor’s retreating footsteps.

He sat down on a stool beside Junhee. He’d never felt this worried about another person in a very long time.

He took hold of the prince’s hand, wiping it down with a damp cloth and then patted down his forehead and arms too.

The prince would occasionally stir but he didn’t wake up.

“Prince Junhee, where do I even start? I can’t believe you almost recognised me. Do you remember the masquerade from three years ago? That was where we first met, it was how Hakyeon fooled you into thinking it was him you’d kissed and laughed with - but it was me.”


	14. Flashback

_ **[flashback]** _

Sam had picked out an elegant outfit for Junhee. It complimented his wealth but not enough to inform people he was a royal prince, or the point of the masquerade would have been useless. He wanted the perfect disguise, and his valet had done a fine job.

“Where’s my mask?” Junhee asked, once he was satisfied with his outfit.

Sam smiled, “I’m glad you asked.” He left the room momentarily and returned with a black jewellery case, but when he opened it a bronze mask sat inside. Junhee gasped, “It’s...” he trailed off.

Junhee traced his hands over the detailed swirls and curves of the mask. He admired the chains under the eye area and he loved the complimentary jewel that would rest on the top of the bridge of his nose. There were small gemstones around the nose shape which added to it’s beauty

“Sam, it’s perfect.”

Sam nervously smiled, “I picked it out from an old pawn broker’s shop. He said the owner never returned to collect the item and found out he had actually died years ago...” he trailed off.

“Thank you.”

“No problem.”

“I‘ve a gift for you.”

Sam looked startled and his eyes grew wide, “For me?”

Junhee nodded, walking inside his closet. He came out a moment later,

“We always disguised your birthday parties pretending that they’re for my cousin Jason, as you’re both born on the same day, right?”

Sam nodded, curiously watching the prince.

“Well, this year I purposely threw him a masquerade so you could hide in plain sight and have fun.”

He took the box out from behind his back and handed it to his beaming valet, who in turn stared intensely at the box, then at Junhee.

“Take it.” The prince smiled, urging the box into his hands.

Sam opened the plain white box, removing tissue paper as his mouth dropped,

“I get to go to the masquerade?” He asked in a dazed shock as he admired the mask.

Junhee nodded, “You do.”

“I- I don’t even know what to say.”

The prince grinned, “You don’t need to say anything, just that you like the mask.”

“Even love is an understatement.”

Junhee chuckled, “Just don’t let my father catch you or I’ll have to hear a lecture from him.”

Sam frowned, the light not leaving his eyes, “Prince...”

Junhee shook his head, “I even picked out an outfit for you and I wont take no as an answer. If you don’t want me to get in trouble, then don’t get caught, but you’re going to this masquerade whether you like it or not.”

Sam stood, flustered, “You picked an outfit for me?”

Junhee took sam by his arm as he lead him into his closet.

Sam gaped at the mannequin that wore his clothes, “I-it’s exactly what i said i’d wear if I ever got to attend a royal party.”

“I wasn’t sure if it was still what you wanted...” he trailed off.

Sam took Junhee in for a hug,

“Thank you so much, this is the most perfect present ever.”

“It’s what you deserve.” He told his valet, grinning happily as he hugged him back.

“Ah, and one more thing.” Junhee said, pulling back from Sam and walking to his jewellery.

He took out a dark red box wrapped in silver tissue paper. Sam raised his eyebrows, taking the gift and slowly opening it.

“You didn’t.”

Junhee looked to the side, proudly smiling with a hand in his pocket.

“Oh yes, I did.”

“Is it a real Star company watch?”

“You bet it’s a god damn real star watch.”

Sam excitedly jumped into Junhee’s arms again, making him stumble back slightly. Junhee chuckled,

“This is the best birthday ever.” He spoke into Junhee’s shoulder, “I couldn’t ask for a better best friend. Thank you so much.”

“We should get ready, now.”

Sam stepped away from Junhee, “We-?”

“I thought we could make a nice entrance together, no?”

Sam nodded in agreement, “I’d love to.”

“Then get changed, quickly.” Junhee said, walking out of his closet and shutting the door behind him.

Sam was quick to change into his outfit.

“How do I look?” He asked the prince as he stepped out of the closet.

Junhee gaped at him, “Like one heck of a prince.”

Sam beamed at him, and the pair left the castle grounds towards the rose garden after tying eachother’s masks.

“What time should I be back?” Sam asked as they neared the gates.

“You have twenty four hours of freedom. I wont expect you a minute earlier, but I want you back at the palace again at 7pm sharp.”

“I promise.”

They reached the gate to the garden where two guards stood side by side.

The guards knew Junhee so well that they seemed to recognise him by his eyes, and they bowed their heads discretely before letting the two inside.

“One more thing, Sam.”

Sam turned to face Junhee, eyebrows raised,

“Don’t get caught.”


	15. The truth told (flashback)

_ **[flashback]** _

Junhee stood in the corner, a glass of dyed water in one hand and his other in his pocket. He was leant against a fence, watching the people. He noticed Sam amongst the crowd and watched as he dance with a very pretty brunette girl that Junhee recognised.

She was the daughter of an old man who owned a jewellery shop. She was polite and kind hearted, and ran her father’s shop well even though she was young. Junhee found himself smiling at the pair and how perfect they looked. He looked away, kicking his shoe against the dirt.

He was so invested in trying to nudge a stone stuck in the mud with his foot that he didn’t notice the man who walked up to him.

“You know that’s just a chunk of discoloured mud, right?”

The prince jumped slightly.

“And you are-?”

“Your date for tonight.”

“And to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“The awful music choice. I need at least one nice thing at this party.”

“Well then, Mr. bass, why don’t you recommend the DJ a good song?”

“I did, I told him to play it in precisely two minutes.”

Junhee eyed the man curiously, raising his eyebrows.

“I have about thirty seconds to convince you to dance with me before the song starts.”

Junhee considered for a moment, “Very smooth.” He found himself saying as he let the man take him by his hand.

The man smiled as he lead him into the crowd. He had a unique, glossy brown hair colour and he wore a fawn mask. He didn’t look like a commoner, making Junhee wonder if he was a prince from another realm.

“This was my mother’s favourite song.” Junhee found himself saying.

The man took Junhee’s glass and set it on the tray of a passing waiter,

“Flavoured water? Really?”

Junhee shrugged, placing his hands on the stranger’s hips as they slow danced.

“Well if you’re not going to get high off liquid, I’ll just make you get high off me instead.”

Junhee grinned, “I’ll take you up on the offer.”

They danced close for the next three songs, making occasional small talk and found that they each had a lot in common.

When the third song ended, a louder, not so slow song came on and the pair moved away from eachother.

“Can I get you a drink?” Junhee asked, not wanting to leave the man.

“I’m actually kind of hungry.”

“Let’s go rummage through the food table, then.”

He agreed, walking close beside Junhee who was itching to hold his hand. They reached the food table and the man paused,

“Oh - I’m allergic to nuts so I can’t really eat anything here...”

Junhee turned to him, “I’m allergic too, actually. Why don’t we get out of here, find some place else to eat?”

“Won’t everything be closed?”

“I know a place.”

Junhee took a cup of jelly for the pair before heading away from the event with the man he’d met.

“Is it mango?”

“You bet it is.” Junhee grinned at him.

“It’s good.” he observed.

“I like your outfit, by the way.”

The man looked at Junhee for a split second, “Thank you.”

Junhee shrugged, “I like men who dress well.”

“So you like me?”

“I don’t know,” Junhee paused at a hole in the palace’s fence, covered up by thick holly bushes.

“Are we breaking in?” The man asked.

“If you put it that way.”

Junhee took a branch from the ground, making sure nobody was around before he moved the holly leaves to a side,

“After you.”

The man hesitated before climbing through the opening in the metal wire.

“It’s pretty here.” The man said.

There was nothing but thick forest on this side of the palace. Junhee took his chances and backed the attractive stranger up against the abandoned side of the palace wall,

“Were you really hungry?” He questioned.

“I was hoping to catch you alone. You’re good at reading me.”

Junhee smirked, “Tell me your name.”

“Just call me Mr. Bass.”

Junhee cringed, “That was a terrible joke on my part.” But he was barely paying attention to his own words as the man’s eyes flickered down to his lips.

🔴 t/w: dongjun being horny

“Hungry?” Junhee smirked.

He brought his hand away from the wall and slid it down his cheek, his free hand resting on the man’s hip as he restrained himself from going lower. Junhee had him in a trance as they looked into eachother’s eyes as though aaking for silent permission.

Junhee leant closer, and then the man completely pulled him against his own body as he brought his hand to the back of Junhee’s head and kissed him passionately. The prince felt his cheeks burn in desire as he bunched Junhee’s shirt into his fist and tried to pull him even closer

Junhee began to place small delicate pecks from the man’s ear across to his jawline, down to his neck and then onto his collarbone. He whimpered quietly before Junhee made his way back up, tracing his thumb over his bottom lip.

“You’re making me go crazy right now.”

The pretty man whispered breathlessly to him as Junhee gave him a cheeky smile and responded,

“And I’m not even done with you, yet.”

_ **[end of flashback]** _


	16. Awake

The prince opened his eyes. He felt something heavy and warm on his arm, so he twisted slightly to see what it was,

“Donghun?” He croaked, twitching his arm.

Donghun’s head shot up as he looked at the prince, blinking wildly.

“Prince Junhee.” He sighed in relief, “You’re awake.”

Junhee nodded once, “Can you help me sit up?” His voice was clearer now, but his throat was dry, “I need water.”

Donghun aided the prince, propping up a pillow and then poured him a glass of water.

He helped Junhee drink it and then an unnerving silence settled in the air.

“I heard you, whilst I was unconscious. I remember clear as day.”

Donghun looked startled as Junhee continued.

“Something always seemed off to me about Hakyeon, he had the mask and the same outfit but he just didn’t recall any of the memories properly.”

“He tricked me, you know.”

It was Junhee’s turn to be surprised. He took hold of Donghun’s hand as he continued.

“He told me to attend and pretend I was him. I agreed to attend but with my own identity, and he didn’t like it. I think he must have had me followed the whole time.

I promised to reveal my identity and show you my full face, because the masquerade night I was afraid.

But you, I always knew who you were, prince. I just pretended not to. I was going to come see you again, because I felt ready to show you the real me just over a week later  because I had some business to attend to.”

“But he knew when you‘d come because he had you followed, so he beat you to it.”

Donghun nodded.

“He took something precious away from me to show who was in charge.”

“The truth always reveals itself. I’m just glad you found me again.”

Donghun smiled, leaning forward to kiss Junhee’s temple, who in turn wrapped an arm around his waist,

“Lie down with me.”

Donghun looked down at the prince’s puppy eyes, frowning,

“How do I say no when you’re looking at me like that.”

Junhee blinked, giving him a victory smile before changing his position so he could cuddle him. He kissed the back of Donghun’s neck before running his fingers through his hair, and the pair held eachother tightly as Donghun soundly fell asleep.

Junhee loved the way Donghun slept so close to him. He was sleeping on Junhee’s arm, his back pressed so tightly against him that Junhee wondered if he was trying to completely dissolve himself into him.

He admired the way the evening sun made Donghun’s hair glitter golden.

He wrapped his free arm tightly around Donghun, he still had hours to rest. Junhee nestled his face into the back of Donghun’s neck, who didn’t move a muscle. He was in a very deep sleep, and it made Junhee wonder how much he’d been sleeping during the past years.

Thinking about how perfectly Donghun had planned everything to save his father’s kingdom made his heart flutter. Junhee smiled into Donghun’s neck as he heard him mumbling something.

“Are you awake?” He whispered.

Donghun spoke more clearly this time, turning over to hold Junhee:

“Please don’t leave, everyone always leaves.”


	17. short but fast

“You were whispering to me earlier, about always being left behind.” Junhee spoke shortly after Donghun had woken up. Donghun was lying on his back, both their heads resting close on Junhee’s arm who lay on his side, facing him.

“I did-?”

Junhee nodded.

“I have this habit of talking in my sleep. It’s how someone discovered me once, actually. I was mumbling about the ridiculous shape and taste of tomatoes, perched on a tree branch and the opposing side shook the tree hard enough to make me fall.

I got away with empty pockets and a few bruises, and this.”

He lifted his shirt slightly and gestured his hand to a scar on his hip. Junhee frowned at him, using his index finger to trace over the thin white line.

“Did it hurt?”

“Not really. I have a high pain tolerance.”

Junhee poked Donghun in the side, making him squirm,

“Liar.”

“Ok, I admit it was kind of painful. A woman took care of me for a short time. Her husband was away on a trip and she was with child, and many thieves had tried to steal from her.

I promised her protection in exchange for medication and care, and she agreed.”

“But it was more than that.”

Donghun looked up, before turning his head to face Junhee “It was.”

Junhee nodded in understanding, urging him to continue.

“My mother,” he paused,

seeming to swallow a lump in his throat, “She died when I was young. She worked in construction, my father a painter. She built him a shop to sell his artworks.”

Junhee wiped the tear that slipped from his eye.

“She was gone just after I was born. My dad wasn’t the kind to leave his child hungry and alone, he always loved me and bought food to eat. But when he passed, I was old enough to start work and live alone. I sold my mother’s place. It was the worst decision I ever made.”

Donghun sighed, “All I had left of her was a painting which I had to end up selling to survive. The woods became my permanent home and I began to steal from the rich to survive. I occasionally found abandoned cabins to stay at, but I was always on the go.”

“You must have found it hard to stay in one place. Your perception of the world is that everything is temporary, and you can’t be in the same place for too long, no matter how much you love it or you’ll feel like you’ll lose it.” Junhee responded.

Donghun furrowed his eyebrows.

“Did you major in psychology?”

“No, I majored in getting to know the real Lee Donghun.”

“That was an expired joke.”

“I’m just way ahead of my time.”

“Mouldy.”

“Fast.”

“You know mould actually grows fast?”

Junhee pinched Donghun’s side, making him giggle,

“Not as fast as us.””

“Stop making corny jokes, Jun. I might vomit.”

“Alright, tarzan, just say you don’t have the stomach for it and go.”

“You want me to leave?”

Junhee’s eyes grew wide as he held Donghun tighter.

“Never for a million years.”

“You mean in? Never in a million years?”

“Can you even read or write to be correcting my grammar like that?”

Donghun frowned, “Are you looking down on me?”

“It’s really not my fault you’re so short.”

“Play nice, lanky bitch. You might feel my army of ants crawl up your back.”

Junhee shivered.

“You know that saying? Short people are the fastest?”

Donghun gave Junhee and intense look,

“In what way, Jun?”


	18. ella

The prince woke up upon hearing the sound of a glass rattle. He squinted in the light as he saw a figure placing a tray on the nightstand on his temporary bedside. He closed his eyes again,

“Sam?”

“Yes, my prince.” He replied.

“I’m sorry for waking you, I just thought I’d bring some dinner as you haven’t eaten since that glass of milk at breakfast yesterday.”

“Thanks, sammy.”

Sam nodded his head once before hurrying out. Junhee rolled over onto his back.

He let out a sigh as he saw Donghun had disappeared and he felt a moment of longing for him. He wanted to stroke his hair, kiss his cheek and know that he was safe and sound, but he also knew that he couldn’t just fake sick and sleep beside him all day. He was a prince, after all

He had duties to attend to and a land of worried and scared people to take care of. He sighed once more and sat up, taking the bowl of warm soup into his hands.

“Sam?” He called. After a moment a guard entered,

“Did you need something, Prince Junhee?”

“I want Sam.”

“Yes sir.”

“Immediately.”

The guard nodded, “Yes sir.”

Sam came running into Junhee’s first aid room, breathless, searching him all over to see what was wrong.

“What happened?”

“Can you feed me? I have pins and needles in my arm and it’s a bit numb.”

Sam sighed in relief, “You had me worried.”

Junhee childishly rubbed the back of his neck, blushing.

Sam took a seat on a chair beside Junhee’s bed.

“Do you feel better?” He asked, feeding him a spoonful of warm soup

Junhee nodded, leaning forward as Sam popped another spoon into his mouth.

“This is good. Did you make it?”

Sam shyly nodded, feeding him more.

“Wow Sammy, you’re all grown up.”

“I’ve been cooking since I was thirteen.”

“But you weren’t very good at it.”

Sam smiled, “Remember that time we had guests, and I put too much salt in the rice?”

Junhee nodded, laughing, “You were so scarred, you refused to cook the whole year.”

“I observed maid Bora’s cooking everyday. Look at me now.”

“You really learnt from the best.”

Sam’s face became bright red and he shook his head quickly.

“What’s her name?” Junhee asked, chuckling.

Sam gaped at Junhee, blinking intensely and nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

“Come on, Sam. You really thought I didn’t know?”

Sam smiled cheekily.

“Her name’s Ella. We’re the same age and her father owns a jewellery shop.”

“Ah, I saw you talking to her on the masquerade night.”

“You did?”

Junhee nodded, “I’ve helped her father out once or twice. You came with me, remember?”

Sam nodded.

“That’s how we met. Remember you sent me back with that letter a few years back? Well we kind of just started talking from then, and...” he trailed off, embarrassed.

“Don’t be so shy about it.” Junhee patted Sam’s shoulder in assurance.

“Well, actually, it’s going to be our six years soon and I want it to be, like, extra special.”

“You mean you want to propose to her.”

Sam laughed nervously, avoiding Junhee’s gaze. Somehow, relationships was a topic that barely came up between the two.

Junhee only discussed Hakyeon if it was important, but he always let Sam keep his private life to himself because that’s just who he was. He knew Sam would feel as though he was burdening him with his life, but what Sam didn’t know was how well Junhee knew him.

“I’ve known for a while, you know. I can recall a few days where you came all miserable and I’d just assume you’d gotten into some kind of argument with her. I noticed when you first started seeing her that you were ecstatic and every time you made up after a fight, too, I knew.”

Sam turned away from Junhee as he wiped at his eyes. He was overly touched by how much attention Junhee actually payed to him.

“Why didn’t you say anything, then?”

“Because you have the right to a private life. If you wanted me to know, you’d tell me.”

Sam sniffled, turning back to face Junhee.

“You knew I felt like I’d be burdening you with my life if I spoke to you.”

Junhee shrugged, “But you knew deep down inside that I wouldn’t feel burdened. You just wanted to have something special and secret to keep to yourself.”

Sam nodded. “It’s kind of relieving, in a way. I don’t have to sneak around so much thinking you don’t have a clue.” He chuckled through the last of his tears, wiping his face.

“You should propose to her. I’ll even give you as much time off as you want. When’s your anniversary?”

“A few months from now.”

“If you train a new valet for me, I’ll help you organise the wedding. We have most of the stuff set up from what was supposed to be mine, so with a few tweaks here and there...”

“You’d really do that for me?”

Sam’s eyes were literally glowing.

“Fool. I’d literally help you hide a dead body.”

“Prince Park Junhee of Landerwand, will you be my best man?”


	19. A bond made to break

Junhee had made sure to work out and keep himself busy all day so he could sleep properly the next day, and to distract himself from thinking about and missing Donghun too much. He had to meet his father shortly before he slept.

The prince and king lived in separate wings of the palace. Junhee occupied the west wing and his father lived on the east side, and even though they were in the same building, Junhee’s father was so busy ruling his country he even had to set up meetings to see his own son.

It didn’t bother the prince. He was always occupied in his own work and he understood the duties of the king.

The dining hall connected the ground floors of the east and west wing, whilst the first, second and third floors were connected by stairwells and narrow hallways.

The palace interior was uniquely built by one of the countries best and oldest architects hundreds of years ago. Her family had done such an outstanding job that every king from then on had continuously rewarded the family until they all disappeared, or died out over a decade ago

Junhee never knew the exact details, but he deeply admired the layout of his home.

He found his father standing in front of a painted white glass window that was designed with black flowers and swirls. That specific glass pane was designed in memory of his late mother.

Junhee stood beside his father, who seemed to be lost in some sort of old memory.

“How are you, father?”

The king turned to face his son, a proud smile on his face.

“I’m proud of you, son, and when I’m proud, I’m happy and well.”

The prince smiled.

“That’s good to hear. I’m proud to be your son, too.”

The king cleared his throat, “We’ve been notified of a threat on the northern border, I‘ll be heading there with two troops and I want you to be in charge whilst I‘m away. It will be a three day trip, as it’s nothing serious.”

Junhee nodded.

“Understood.”

“I’ll be leaving right after dawn, so before I go I wanted to give you this as part of tradition.”

The king placed a pendant in his son’s hand. It matched the one the prince already wore around his neck.

“Father...”

“I always give you the jewellery required for a king before I leave the palace, but now that you’re old enough I want you to really feel the power of being a king.”

Junhee took the ring his father offered him too.

“I have left a list of instructions and tasks in my room.”

“But I won’t need to fulfil them because just like all the other times, you’ll return to me.”

The king smiled broadly at his son as he pulled him in for a warm hug.

When the king pulled back, he removed the robe he was wearing and wrapped it around his son who looked surprised.

The king placed his crown on his son’s head too,

“I just want to see how you will look as a king. I’ve been waiting to see you dressed as one. I’m old now, and when I return I will hold a celebration for you to be crowned.”

Junhee gasped, gaping at his father at a loss for words.

“Y-you want to crown me? You think I’m ready for this?”

“Do you think you’re ready for this?”

Junhee stood straight, “If you’d like me to answer honestly, then no. But I do desire your position, only when you’re ready to hand it to me. Your judgement is better than mine.”

The king smiled, “You will be the country’s next best king. I can see the justness in your eyes, and you will serve this country better than me.”

“I feel so honoured.” Junhee hugged his father again as he cried into his shoulder.

“I’ve been hearing that you are seeing a new man. If you are to be king, I want you to be in a stable relationship now and if you are not ready or he is of bad reputation, I forbid you the right to become king.”

Junhee stepped back.

“I won’t ruin your reputation, I promise.”

“Then make the most of him whilst you can.”

“That’s not how love works. I can’t just turn off what I feel for him.”

“Then your softness will be your downfall, and I cannot give my kingdom to someone who isn’t ready - and for what? Love?”

Junhee scrunched his eyebrows together.

”You ought to be more understanding, father.”

“Then either settle with him for the rest of your life, or turn him away before you get too attached. When I return, there will be so many responsibilities and alliances you will have to reform that you will have to stall your love.”

Junhee considered this.

“If so, then maybe I am not fit to become a king after all.”


	20. Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone !! I'm so sorry for long hiatus I have been and I really apologise for not uploading for an entire year ohmygod, thank you so much for all the kudos this story still gets despite me not uploading in fOrEVER wow. Unfortunately i de-acivated the original account on twitter where i posted my story and I feel so bad now that none of you would've been able to read it there either omg aaa but I will be hopefully uploading the rest of the parts the next few days. If you're still here thank you so much !! Enjoy my little stars <3

Junhee woke up before dawn and got himself ready and dressed in his most royal clothes to see his father off.  
“Take care. Please be safe, I’ll be waiting for your return.”  
The king nodded into his son’s shoulder,  
“And I, too.”  
“Father, will you be able to meet-“  
“-I’m sorry, son. We must leave immediately. I will meet him upon my return.”  
“He’s just over there-”  
The king barely glanced,  
“He seems like a fine prince.”  
“He’s not a prince. But I’ll tell you about him when you return. Please be careful.”  
“You too. Don’t forget my words.”  
The king nodded at his son before setting off. Junhee watched him until his figure completely disappeared down the pathway and into the morning sun.  
“Long journey?” Donghun asked, stepping off his horse and walking to Junhee,  
“Three days. He’s left me with some work.”  
“Ooh, soon to be king, huh?”  
“How did you know-?”  
“Word spreads fast.”  
Junhee raised his ‘brows, “Hungry?”  
“Starving.”

. . .

Junhee went to his father’s room after his breakfast with Donghun, who had left saying he had some things to attend to. He used his fingerprint and his father’s special card to unlock the door, which scanned his face before he entered.  
The door clicked shut behind him and he looked around the room. He noticed that his father hadn’t had the room redecorated ever since he was a child, and memories of him playing with his parents in here crossed his mind. He pushed the thoughts away.  
He noticed a chair in the corner of the room and walked towards it. He saw an average sized box itting on it, and on top of it sat a letter with his name on it.  
“My son, Park Junhee.”  
Junhee picked up the letter and skimmed through it.  
On it were a few tasks, telling him which families in his kingdom needed extra help and telling him to fill up some paperwork - nothing he had never done before.  
He set the letter aside before opening the box with the fingerprint of his pinky finger.  
Inside he found some of his father’s most precious and oldest jewels. He noticed they were the same ones his father had showed him before and he’d proudly stated that every king of this land has received them. He picked up a crown with a detailed leaf design on it.  
He walked over to the full length mirror and placed it atop his head. He loved the way the shining silver crown complimented his dark hair and he admired the detailed craftsmanship deeply. He noticed every intended dent and every small jewel stone.  
He tilted his head slightly, observing himself. He couldn’t really believe that he’d become king of this land very very soon. It was overwhelming, almost. There was a slight buzz sound and Junhee jumped, almost knocking the crown off his head.  
He went to remove the crown off his head but then as a second thought decided to leave it on. He opened the door to his father’s bedroom, the box and letter in hand and he saw it was just Sam standing outside,  
“I want you to meet someone.”  
The prince followed his valet down a few hallways, just outside the servant’s quarter. He saw a boy standing there, a year or two younger than Sam. He had dark brown skin and black hair that was styled into a quiff.  
“I’m Harry. I’ll be your new valet whilst Sam is away.”  
Sam smiled proudly.  
“Nice to meet you, Harry. Has Sam been treating you well?”  
Harry nodded eagerly, “It will be a pleasure to work with you.”  
“Great. You’ll be accompanying me on a journey outside the palace grounds today. We’ll be heading to the bakery to meet the needs of the woman who works there.”  
Harry nodded, suddenly nervous.  
“Sam, you can have the rest of the day off.”  
Sam’s eyebrows shot up, “I can?”  
Junhee nodded, “As long as Harry can get the job done, I don’t see why not.”  
“Thank you.” Sam smiled before leaving. Junhee turned to his temporary new valet  
“Set up the horses. I’ll be down soon.”  
Harry nodded as he headed away.  
Junhee made his way back to his wing and into his bedroom. He placed his father’s box in a drawer and folded the paper up, placing it into his pocket before changing into his horse riding boots and going downstairs. He was surprised to see that Harry was standing at the gates.  
He stood in front of both horses, stroking their heads.  
“Sam helped you before he left, didn’t he?”  
Harry blushed and shyly nodded,  
“Hop on, then.” He gestured towards the horse with his head.  
Harry climbed on,  
“Now follow close behind and don’t get lost.”


	21. I want you to be mine, be mine

The way to the village was not long. The palace stood at the heart of the city, surrounded in forest but with many different pathways that lead to the small villages around the palace. Junhee slowed his horse down to a stop upon arriving at the bakery.  
He jumped down from his horse, gesturing for Harry to do the same.  
“Should I tie—“  
“Just follow me.”  
Harry hurried after the prince, racing in front of him so he could open the door to the bakery.  
The old woman who worked there seemed surprised to see Junhee,  
“Have a seat, my prince.”  
She squinted at Harry as he entered,  
“Harry? What are you doing here?”  
Junhee raised his eyebrows, turning towards Harry,  
“Hi, mum.” He laughed nervously.  
“He is here on business with me.” Junhee spoke for him.  
His mother looked surprised, “Oh? Let’s sit down, so we can discuss.”  
Junhee nodded and followed Harry as he pulled a seat out for him.  
He waited for Harry to wheel his mother opposite him.  
“We can financially support the reconstruction of the bakery to suit your needs, but, if the people found out it would seem as though we‘re favouritising you over the others so we can only support half the funds.”  
“That’s extremely generous of you, my prince, but I can’t accept it.”  
“Please, just consider the offer-“  
“-I can’t accept it because I can’t afford to pay the other half myself.”  
Junhee opened his mouth, then shut it again. He thought for a moment. He turned to Harry, then turned back to his mother and smiled.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll find a way.”  
“I couldn’t possibly accept it. Your kindness exceeds the standard, my prince, but I couldn’t.”  
Junhee frowned, “It’s okay to need help. This bakery holds many memories for me and the people. I can’t just sit and watch such a beautiful part of this village die, so please let me help.”  
“You have done so much for me already.”  
“Then please, let me do more.” Junhee pleaded as he took the woman’s hands into his, “I wouldn’t be able to sleep knowing I’ll never taste those brownies ever again.”  
The woman let out a laugh and her eyes teared up.  
“I’ll accept the offer for you, my prince.”  
Junhee grinned, “Thank you. I’ll just need you to sign this contract.”  
He took a folded piece of paper out of his pocket and Harry gave her a pen to sign with.  
“Thank you so much, for not letting my attachment to this place die.”  
“No problem, it is my job to keep this place alive. Have you been well, after the accident?”  
The woman smiled, “My son works hard to pay for my medication, and because of him I have been well enough to continue baking - but i’m not as good without everything being within my grasp.”  
Junhee smiled again, “I’m glad I could help. I’ll be on my way, now.”  
“Take some cookies before you leave.”  
“Ah, no worries, I’ll collect them when this place has been reconstructed. I’m in a hurry.” Junhee said nicely.  
“As you please.”  
She watched in her wheelchair from the window as Harry and Junhee rode off on their horses. The truth was, the woman’s baked goods hadn’t been as great after her accident and Junhee was too soft to tell her so. He prayed silently that reconstructing the place to fit her needs would bring those tasty cookies back.

. . .

Junhee was exhausted. The paperwork stack for a king was far more tiring than his own. He always thought his father gave him the long and boring work to do - but it was in fact the other way around. His father took the longer and even more boring paperwork.  
Junhee sighed, setting his pen down. Renewing contracts should be an easy job, but when things were subject to change all that reading wasn’t so much fun. He leant back in his father’s chair and closed his eyes, rubbing at his neck.  
“I know I’m handsome, but if you could give me a neck rub and stare at me I’d appreciate it a lot more.” He spoke, knowing Donghun was standing in the doorway.  
“How did you even know I was here? I didn’t make a sound.”  
“If I’m to be a king I need at least fifty extra senses - one of them being that I know when someone else is in the room.”  
Donghun began to give Junhee a shoulder massage, “But how? You had your eyes closed.”  
Junhee simply grinned.  
“It’s just what I do.”  
He took hold of Donghun’s hand, bringing him to stand in front of him and then he stood, making Donghun lean back against the desk in surprise. He trapped him between his hands,  
“Where were you today? I missed you.”  
“You were too busy to miss me.”  
Junhee leant forward to kiss him, but Donghun turned away.  
“What is it?”  
“I saw you, earlier. With Sam.”  
“Oh? You heard me telling him I’d hide a dead body to save him?”  
Donghun nodded.  
“It’s been bothering me. Where do you stand with him?”  
Junhee stood up straight, “Are you jealous?” He smirked as Donghun’s eyes grew wide, “You’re jealous of Sam, my very straight and very taken valet.”  
Donghun blushed, “I was curious.”  
“Sam has a girlfriend and is ten seconds away from proposing to her.”  
“Well, then. That’s good. But what about you?”  
Junhee chuckled, leaning forward again,  
“I’m very gay and I have a boyfriend. That is, if you would be mine?”  
Donghun looked a little surprised, “I would if you would.” He stated, pulling Junhee close. “I really was lucky to get you all to myself.”  
“It’d be my honour to officially date you.” Junhee lightly kissed Donghun, gradually getting more passionate as he lifted him to sit on the desk and traced his hand along his thigh.  
“Donghun,” Junhee whispered as they broke away, “If I keep going now, I won’t be able to stop myself.”  
Donghun’s fingers tangled in Junhee’s hair was making both their hearts race wildly.  
“Then don’t stop, Jun.”

* * *

Junhee woke up early the morning his father was to return. He hadn’t seen Donghun ever since he’d spent the night with him but he was so busy with his father’s duties he didn’t think much to it. He knew his guards were on duty all day, and if anything happened to him then he would be notified.  
He had kept his father’s crown on all day as he waited for him. He was still busy with the last few details of Harry’s mother’s contract before he was to go to bed. He’d concluded that he’d add the extra money into Harry’s paycheck as he was to be paid more for being his personal valet anyway, and he'd get fresh bread and other baked goods delivered directly to the palace in order to support her bakery, as that would also attract customers to the bakery.  
It was a smart and simple technique that awaited his father’s approval.  
He shut the desk lamp as he headed out of the library and made his way downstairs, towards the entrance of the castle. He was surprised to see Sam and Donghun together who claimed they had been looking for him. Each wore equally worried expressions.  
“Junhee, we have some bad news.”


	22. fool in pain

“Why won’t you let me see him!” Junhee cried as he was held back by two guards.  
“I want to see my father.”  
“He is not awake.” The guard stated simply, as though this situation was something to be taken lightly.  
“Then you’re fired.”  
“Junhee...” Donghun eased him away and pulled him into his chest for a hug.  
“I want to see him.” He sobbed into his shoulder.  
“It’s okay.” He whispered into his ear as he rubbed comforting circles on his back. Sam stood in the corner, looking extremely worried as he nibbled on his thumb.  
Junhee let go of Donghun and turned around to face the guards again,  
“Fine. I’ll see him tomorrow. But I only want Sam and our best doctor going in there. Nobody else steps foot in there and you make sure security is so god damn good not even a single stray ant finds its way in there. Understood?”  
The two guards nodded in sync as they saluted him off.  
Junhee left to his room, Donghun hot on his heels.  
“Jun, slow down.” Donghun called as he caught up to him and took hold of his hand. Junhee held onto his hand tightly and didn’t let go of him even after he reached his room.  
“How did this happen?”  
He demanded from Donghun.  
“Jun...”  
“Tell me. I need to know.”  
“Please don’t make me do this. Sam will inform you tomorrow, you need to rest.”  
“As your royal prince I demand you to tell me immediately.” Junhee began to get frustrated.  
Donghun hesitated, if he refused this time he’d be breaking the law completely and he could lose his Jun forever. He hadn't exactly stuck to the law in the past, but he had always respected the royal family.  
“Promise me that you will rest after I tell you and not try to hastily sort things out.”  
“Just tell me! I promise.”  
“Can you calm down?”  
Junhee closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“And promise to never use your power against me ever again. I haven't felt more degraded in my life. I know he is your father and I have a right to know, but I am your boyfriend and it's unfair to treat me like that.”  
Junhee took a sip of water before nodding,  
“I promise. It’s just killing me. I'm sorry, but you know my father is everything to me despite his strict rules. I love you I just .. I need to know.”  
Donghun sat Junhee down, who still held tightly to his hand. He sat down, facing him and held him tightly.  
“The man stated he was sent by Hakyeon, as some sort of sign for you. He said he knew that you’d understand once your father returned. They attacked only trying to hurt the king and all our men fought their hardest, there just wasn’t enough of them. They got him where we didn’t even see it coming.”  
“How bad is it.” Junhee asked quietly.  
“Bad.”  
The prince pulled Donghun down to sit in his lap as he hugged him and held to him tightly.  
“Why wouldn’t they let me see him?”  
“He was in surgery. They don’t know if it will go well or not.”  
Junhee leant his head on Donghun’s chest as he wrapped his arms tightly around his waist and Donghun curled his arms around Junhee’s neck, stroking his hair.  
“My father is the only constant in my life after Sam. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost him.”  
“We’ll get through this, Jun.”  
The prince exhaled, “If it’s a sign from Hakyeon, that means he is somehow still working from inside his prison cell where he should be rotting and it also means he wants me to go and see him. He knows what my father means to me and he is doing this to get my attention.”  
Donghun pulled back and lifted Junhee’s face,  
“I hope you know that you are so much more than him. He didn’t deserve the love you gave him at all and I’m so sorry you had to go through the pain of losing another loved one.” Donghun spoke as he traced over Junhee’s face features.  
“I still can’t believe you’re real. Are you a hologram?”  
Junhee smiled, blinking at him through the hair that covered his eyes. Donghun slowly moved it away so he could see and he gave him a tiny kiss before pulling away.  
“Your eyes are so sparkly.” He complimented him, “Contacts?”  
Junhee stuck his tongue out at him mockingly.  
“Your nose is so defined and perfect - surgery?” But upon seeing Donghun’s face he quickly said,  
“I was joking!” as Donghun pinched his nose and he cringed away from him.  
“Jokes are meant to be funny.”  
“Everything I do is funny.”  
Donghun pretended to observe Junhee’s outfit choice, “Can’t argue with that when you're dressed like a god damn clown.”  
“Are you proposing that my professional french tailor doesn’t know what he’s doing?”  
“Do you have a french tailor?”  
Junhee bowed his head down in shame and sighed, “No, he's Scottish and the poor guy has no idea how to differentiate between a blue and black button. I don't eve know why I pay him so much."  
“Are you trying to get me on your side with flattery?”  
Junhee smiled sweetly at the prince, “I don’t need to flatter you,” he pointed to his face, “This is enough.”  
Donghun pulled a face and moved Junhee's finger, “You're pointing at the wrong face.”  
Junhee pouted and Donghun brought his face to rest on his chest again.  
He patted his boyfriend’s head in fake comfort, “Don’t worry. If we ever have kids, just pray they take after me.”

. . .

Junhee didn’t manage to sleep that night. He had a sickly feeling in his chest and something felt strange. He stayed awake watching Donghun as he slept peacefully in his arms,  
“Fool. You were supposed to help me fall asleep.”  
He whispered to him as he combed hair away from his eyes with his fingers. Donghun did a cat-like stretch in his sleep as he turned onto his back,  
“I’m barely asleep.” He mumbled, his voice hoarse with sleep, “Fool.”  
“Did I wake you?” Junhee asked, concerned.  
“Like I said, I was barely asleep.”  
“But still. At least one of us was resting.”  
Donghun opened his eyes to meet Junhee’s, “I can’t sleep knowing you’re in pain.”  
“I’m not in pain.”  
Donghun placed the palm of his hand over Junhee’s heart,  
“You are. Over here.”  
“I just... he didn’t get to meet you. I didnt get to speak to him properly because he was in such a rush...”  
Junhee was interrupted by a loud knock at his door before he could respond.  
He softly kissed Donghun’s temple and then sat up and made his way to the door.  
It was Sam, “The king can be seen now.”  
Junhee didn’t even shut his room door as he hurried after Sam to go and see his father. Sam stopped by the infirmary door as Junhee went inside.  
He sighed in relief, eyes watering as he saw his father laying down with multiple tubes attached to him.  
“Dad...” he went over to him and sat beside him. The king was still unconscious so Junhee picked up his hand. It was cold.  
“The king hasn’t woken up yet.” The doctor informed him.  
Junhee nodded in acknowledgement as the doctor left upon noticing the prince was not up for a conversation. A tear slipped from his eye as he lay his head down by his father’s hand which he held tightly.  
He wasn’t sure if he’d imagined it or not, but he could have sworn he felt his father squeeze back for a silver of a second.


	23. your highness

Junhee stayed busy the next day practising the king’s work. He stayed occupied all day, completing every task to his fullest, finest potential. In the evening when he’d just finished his last task he went to see his father.  
He stayed by his bedside for a while, reading him a book until he got tired. He squeezed his hand and held on to it tightly, in hopes that he’d squeeze back again but he didn’t. Junhee sighed,  
“Goodnight, father.”  
The prince got back to his room and headed straight into the shower. Harry was already running the hot water for him which the prince was very grateful for. Sam had trained him well, and at the moment the pair were taking shifts.  
Junhee stepped out the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist and using a smaller one to dry his hair. He picked a red t-shirt and black sweats from his closet and went back to the bathroom to change and dry his hair.  
“You smell nice.”  
Junhee screamed as he turned around, eyes wide and terror evident all over his face as the towel around his waist fell to the floor. Once he saw Donghun, he closed his eyes and let out a sigh,  
“Donghun!” He yelled, embarrassed, his cheeks reddening.  
“It’s nothing I haven’t seen before.”  
“Yeah but... that was in dim light.”  
“Should I get the lights, then?”  
Junhee couldn’t tell if Donghun’s tone was serious or mocking,  
“I’ll just put some clothes on. Do you mind waiting outside?”  
“Am I a distraction?”  
“No, I’m just an attraction.”  
Donghun stood in front of Junhee now, who wasn’t so confident anymore and was starting to blink awkwardly,  
“W-what-?”  
Donghun tilted his head slightly.  
He reached a finger out to trace the prince’s collar bone, and then walked around to stand behind him as his index finger traced around the front of Junhee’s shoulder, over his shoulder blade and then down his back, over his spine.  
Junhee shivered at his touch.  
“Please don’t grope me.”  
Donghun snickered, “You do have a nice ass.” He observed.  
Instead, Donghun pinched his butt cheek and Junhee flinched,  
“Annoying.”  
“It’s kind of just out there I couldn’t help myself.”  
Donghun defended himself as he rested his chin on Junhee’s shoulder from behind him.  
“It must suck for you in public when someone has a nice ass.”  
“I don’t touch random people’s asses, that’s unhygienic and harassment.”  
“And mine isn’t?”  
“You just washed.” Donghun pointed out, pinching Junhee in the hip and making him squirm again.  
“Breaking the law hasn’t stopped you before but you shouldn’t be harassing me, do you even know how many guards are within three metres of just my room alone?”  
“Nineteen during the day and twenty-three at night.”  
“There’s actually twenty during the day, one of them is just always sleeping. I don’t even know why I pay him.”  
“Where?”  
Junhee shrugged, “Find him.”  
“Liar. They wake him when they shift posts every hour, there’s only nineteen.”  
“How do you get in through my balcony without looking like a trespasser?”  
“Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer.”  
“You’re friends with all my guards?”  
“Kinda. They know I’m harmless, and I think they pretty much know we’re dating now, so...”  
“Cheap. They are so cheap.”  
“You can’t complain, your boyfriend is a literal thief.”  
“Everyone I am surrounded by is so cheap. Money means nothing.”  
“You act rich but your talk is cheap for someone who owns a trillion dollar kingdom.”  
“How did you even find out their identities, anyway?”  
“I broke in to collect the records once.”  
“You do know you just admitted to a crime again, in front of your royal prince?”  
“Arrest me, then.” Donghun held out his wrists  
Junhee turned around.  
“I own a pair of cuffs, you know.”  
“Kinky.”  
“I’m ten seconds away from slamming you right into that wall. Hard.”  
“Kinky-er.”  
“Go away.”  
“Leaving...”  
Donghun muttered as he circled around his boyfriend and shut the door behind him.

. . .

Junhee woke up the next day, his limbs intertwined with Donghun’s who was still peacefully asleep.  
“Are you awake?” the prince whispered, just to make sure.  
“Mm.” Donghun replied, cuddling closer to Junhee.  
“Did you sleep well?” He asked.  
“Amazing.”  
Junhee adjusted himself to lay on his side so Donghun could bury his head into his chest and the prince could comb his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. Junhee smiled, kissing the top of Donghun’s hair.  
“I’m glad you slept well.”  
Donghun tilted his head to look up at his prince,  
“Did you sleep well?”  
“How could I not?”  
Donghun buried his face in his chest again,  
“Agh, I’m the luckiest man alive.”  
Junhee looked at the clock, suddenly remembering that it was noon and he had a meeting to get to.  
“I-I have to go.” He began to say,  
“Where? Please don’t go.” Donghun frowned, holding onto his prince tightly.  
“I had a meeting like an hour ago and I was supposed to prepare paperwork beforehand.”  
“Oh...” The disappointed look on Donghun’s face made Junhee frown too,  
“I can stay a little longer, I guess. I’ve probably missed it now, and we can always reschedule.”  
“Can you?”  
Junhee nodded, bringing Donghun close again.

. . .

Junhee hummed as he made his way to his father’s room before he left to see his General. He had a practised speech in his head on why he didn’t attend the meeting, but he couldn’t figure out a way to make it believable. He sighed as he turned the last corner towards the hospital quarter of the castle.  
He became confused when he saw nurses rush in and out, and lots of beeping noises.  
“What’s going on?” He called as he rushed towards his father’s room. He tried to go inside but was pulled back by guards.  
“Why won’t you let me in?” He demanded.  
“You can’t see the king right now.” One of them spoke.  
“Why not?”  
“Please, your highness, calm down so we can explain the situation.”  
Junhee let the guards sit him down.  
“Y-your highness-?” He stuttered, confused at a word only kings went by.  
“They’re trying to see if they can save the king. He is in critical condition and as of now it will be difficult to save him.”  
“If he’s in critical condition I want to see him! Why wasn't I informed?”  
A group of doctors walked out, solemn looks on their faces as they stood in front of their soon to be king.  
The main doctor nurse fell to her knees before the prince and the doctors behind all bowed before him,  
“The king has passed, your honour. King Park Jisung of Landerwand. Time of death, four minutes past three PM. We did everything we could.”  
“Dad.” Junhee whispered through a waterfall of tears as he slowly walked into the room his father’s body lay in to see for himself. The noises of everything wired to him was quiet for the first time in days and the now-king felt like his world had fallen apart as tears continued their way down his cheeks and all he could do was feel nothing.


	24. The funeral

Junhee didn’t want to go to his father’s funeral. He was angry at him for leaving him behind and not handing his leadership to him properly, and for not being able to tell him he loved him before he left. He wanted his father’s full blessing and he wanted him to see as he ruled.  
No matter how much he cried and screamed his father wouldn’t wake up.  
Junhee was dressed in an all black suit. He was so numb to the pain now that he managed to get through the past few days by doing all his daily work monotone. He watched as his father’s grave was lowered into the ground and for the first time in a few days a tear slipped down his cheek.  
He quickly wiped it away. He squeezed Sam’s hand, who stood a little behind him. His cousin and his partner stood to his left. He hadn’t allowed anyone else at the funeral. He didn’t want anyone else. He just wanted his father back, which he knew wasn’t happening.  
After the funeral, Junhee stayed sat on a bench opposite both his parent’s graves.  
He was too numb to cry or speak. He just stared at their gravestones as though he was trying to bore a hole into the ground and hope his parents crawl out. He sighed, leaning his head back.  
“Hey, stranger.”  
Junhee sat up straight as Donghun sat beside him.  
“Please, just leave me be.”  
“But you’re in pain.”  
“I’m in grieving. I want to be alone.”  
“Okay, but you can’t give me the cold shoulder forever.”  
Junhee felt awful.  
“I’m the king now. If you want the charges against you to be dropped, find someone else to bother.” He stood, not even looking at Donghun before he continued, “Don’t look for me or find me again. Don’t talk to my guards, they’re loyal to only me. Just leave before I make it worse for you.”  
“Why are you doing this?”  
Junhee inhaled sharply.  
“My father was right. I have duties to attend to now. I don’t have the time for love. There are too many things at steak right now, the kingdom is fragile and I can’t have any weaknesses. I’ll honour my father’s legacy.”  
“So you just want to halt what we have? You don’t even want to try to make both sides work?”  
“I could barely handle it as prince. As king? I’ll lose my power over the people within minutes.”  
“So this is about your superiority complex.”  
“I don’t have an superiority complex. I have a kingdom to run. They will only respect me if I commit to my duty as their king and earn it from them.”  
“Okay, and? When have you ever failed your people?”  
“Exactly. When have I ever failed my people? They can’t think I’m a man who only cares about his partner.”  
“So you’d rather people saw me as your rebound or little fling because that won’t damage your precious reputation?”  
“Don’t cross the line with me.”  
Donghun stepped closer, “I already crossed every line that was ever between us, multiple times. And I’d do it again in a heartbeat, so please don’t make this mistake or try to turn it back on me.”  
“The only thing that was a mistake was us.”  
“I see. I know you’re only saying this because you’re hurt, so if you think blaming me is going to help you get through it - then be my guest. Besides, I wouldn’t want to be with someone who sees me as a weakness, or a distraction. If I really mattered to you, letting me go wouldn’t even be an option.” Donghun let out.  
Junhee just walked away.  
Every step hurt more than the previous, but he had to do this. It was his soft heart and affection which always lead him to be hurt time and time again. He would never forget this pain and that’s why he would never allow himself to trust again.  
He met Sam at the garden’s gates,  
“Inform all the guards to not let Donghun into my palace.”  
Sam looked surprised, but nodded as he helped his king onto his horse. He knew his king was making a mistake but he didn’t speak, he just obeyed like he always had. Now wasn't the time to meddle with his orders. He followed the king back to the palace, who went straight to his room, Sam following closely behind.  
“I’ve cancelled your schedule for today, so you can rest.”  
“Good. All my people should be grieving.” Junhee responded. He opened the door to his room and a sudden wave of nausea hit him as he looked towards his bed, then his closet, then his balcony and for the first time in days he couldn’t hold back his pain anymore as he kicked his door and broke down crying.  
Sam pulled the king in to cry on his chest.  
He patted his back as he cried out all the pain he’d endured and had been holding in. Hakyeon. Queen Saba. His father. Donghun.  
“I-I can’t do this. I can’t take all this pain. Everyone’s gone.”  
“I’m still here.”  
“Even you’ll leave, soon.”  
Sam pulled away to look Junhee in the eye,  
“I will never leave you, king Junhee. I wouldn’t leave you for the world. I’m just getting married, and will be working shorter hours for a little while. I’m not going anywhere. I trust you more than my fiancé sometimes.”  
That earned a small smile from Junhee, but it was gone as soon as it had come.  
Sam continued, “I know you don’t feel like you can do this. But I believe in you. You’ve suffered such a great loss, and a loss to you is a loss to me. We will get through this together but... remember that pushing people away will only hurt you more in the end.”  
Junhee leaned his head back on Sam’s shoulder, closing his room door again. There was a long pause.  
“If you ever left me, I’d give up my position as king.”  
“Don’t say that.”  
“I mean it. Without you, I wouldn’t be even remotely near to where I am now.”  
“Me too, really.”  
Junhee pulled away from Sam, wiping his face dry. As long as he had Sam, he had everything. He was strong enough to get through his mother’s passing and he could do it again for his father. The previous king would not have wanted to see his son mope around or ruin his legacy.  
“Get Harry to prepare the guest room for me tonight, the one without a balcony. I want guards on, with and around me at all times. I can’t stay in this room, it’s too painful, but I can’t stay in my father’s wing either.”  
Sam nodded in full understanding, “Would you like me to stay?”  
Junhee nodded. “I also need you to prepare me for Hakyeon’s questioning.”


	25. Chapter 25

Junhee sat in his meeting room, waiting. He was lost in thought as he stared out at his kingdom through the large glass windows. He sighed as he heard ruckus in the hallway, and took a sip of water. He knew his guards would take care of whatever it was.  
Suddenly the doors swung open and two guards fell to the ground, unconscious. Junhee stood, alert, ready to pull out his sword but stopped short when he saw Donghun walk in. He blinked multiple times but when he realised his eyes weren’t deceiving him his gaze turned cold.  
“I know you probably have more of them coming, so I’ll cut to the chase. What did your father say about me?”  
“You have no right to be here.”  
“He didn’t approve of me, did he?”  
“Please don’t do this right now.”  
“Then when are we going to do this, Junhee? What even is ‘this’?”  
Junhee squirmed.  
“No. You don’t get to feel uncomfortable. You can’t just start a relationship and then walk away from it because daddy didn’t approve. Where is daddy now, huh? You’re king. Not him.”  
“Stop. Please, just stop.”  
Donghun turned around for a moment in frustration.  
“Say something that I can understand. I know you still care about me. You’re not telling me because you don’t want to hurt me. I’ve been through enough. I can take it, whatever it is. I am sick and tired of losing people that I love, but I’m not losing you, Junhee. At least not without a fight.”  
Junhee stayed quiet. He just blinked at Donghun the way he had when he first met him, like he was a stranger. He hated this act he had to put on but he couldn’t help it.  
“What about me.” He whispered instead, “What about what I’ve lost.”  
Donghun stared at him.  
“We’ve both lost. But the opinion out there shouldn’t affect what is between us, in here.” He walked closer to the king, who cautiously stepped back.  
“I’m not the bad guy. I proved myself to you. I committed to our relationship.”  
Junhee couldn’t help it.  
Donghun’s broken, puppy eyes were upsetting him more and more by the second,  
“My father’s wrote in his will that his last wish was for me to stop seeing you, and now he’s gone all I can do is honour it. Not once in my whole life did I ever disappoint him, nor do I want to after his passing.”  
“I respect that. But do you know what else your father wanted for you? He wanted you to be happy. Plain and simple. He didn’t know me. He met with me for five minutes and as soon as he found out who I was he turned me away. Your father was perfect - up to there.”  
“Donghun-“  
“Let me finish. Your father never failed his kingdom, he never judged anyone as harshly as he did me. Why?”  
“Because he knew you were the one I’d want to spend my life with, but he was afraid that would mean you’d make me vulnerable.”  
“Exactly. In reality, your father approved of me when he told you to either marry me or let me go, that’s what he wrote in his will, right?”  
“He was indirectly telling me now or never. To take the chance I had or completely let it go so you couldn’t ever hurt me. He tried to protect me to the end.”  
Donghun sighed in relief, “He gets it.”  
Junhee cracked a smile, “I get it.”  
“Fool.”  
“Ant.”  
Before Donghun could give a witty response, a woman came to the door. She had a dark brown robe pulled over her clothes and her waist-length hair fell in curls around her.  
She had glowing, natural sun-kissed skin and was so beautiful Junhee just blinked in her direction for a long minute.  
“I- I’m Claire.” She spoke in a soft voice as she moved further into the room with grace.  
Donghun’s mouth dropped as he turned around.  
“Claire?”  
“Donghun?” She stepped back in surprise.  
“I’m King Junhee.”  
The pair barely turned to glance at the king, before turning back to eachother.  
“Why are you-?” Donghun stuttered.  
“What are you-?” Claire spoke at the same time.  
They turned to face Junhee.  
“Claire, this is Donghun. But I see you two have met before.”  
Donghun blinked at Junhee.  
“That- that’s her. From my stab wound.”  
Junhee’s mouth dropped, “You must have gotten the wrong person. This is Hakyeon’s wife.”  
“H- his what?” Donghun was sure his ears weren’t hearing right.  
The confusion in the air was doubling as each minute passed.  
“I think we should all take a seat to discuss things so I can question Hakyeon in time.”  
Claire nodded in agreement.  
“Please, take a seat, Claire. I’d ask my valet to pull out your chair - but this is a private meeting.” Junhee laughed, but he turned to meet eyes with Donghun and gestured his head towards the door.  
Donghun winked at him and ignored his call as he sat down beside Junhee, on the opposite side to where Claire made herself comfy.  
“So, for the record - you didn’t know about Hakyeon?”  
Claire shook her head, “He was always lovely and honest to me. He never lay a finger on me or raised his voice - and he’s been the perfect father to his daughter so when I first heard the news I thought it was impossible.”  
“He manipulated me too.” Junhee responded.  
Claire nodded in understanding, “I knew he was a prince so I thought he’d only leave to tend to those duties. I believed him because I trusted him, but I never understood why he kept me a secret and hid me away.”  
“Because he didn’t want me to find out.”  
“He told me not to believe anything I hear so when I first heard about your engagement it didn’t make sense to me at all. I thought it was another prince, but when I asked him about it he said you were corrupted and getting close to you would help bring you down.”  
Junhee just blinked at Claire in disgust. His dislike towards Hakyeon was growing the more she spoke, and despite him not wanting to hear it he kept listening,  
“I feel so violated.” Claire whispered, on the verge of tears.  
Donghun passed her a napkin from the table, “It’s okay, take your time.”  
“I thought I knew him so well, but...”  
“He betrayed both of us.”  
There was a thin silence in the air until Claire spoke again,  
“What did you mean, about your stab wound? I don’t recall ever hurting you.”  
“You told me you weren’t in a relationship.”  
“I wasn’t. Hakyeon and I were on a break because he had to go far to travel and he said he wouldn’t be able to see me for months, and he didn’t mind me seeing anyone else whilst he was away.”  
“Well he found out about us and he sure as hell minded.”  
The horror on Claire’s face was indescribable, “He...”  
“It was a warning, to not come near you again. That’s why I left abruptly.”  
“That- That’s why he said he didn’t mind me seeing anyone else - because he had me watched so he got his men to frighten people away...”  
Claire broke down into tears, “That’s so disgusting and possessive. I never thought I could hate a man so much.”  
“That’s so sick and twisted.” Junhee felt awful for Claire and himself, “Claire, I am so sorry. If there is anything I can do for you, ever...”  
Claire sniffled.  
“No- no, my king. I couldn’t possibly take anything from you.”  
“I want you to at least take protection from me.”  
“If you insist. But financially I don’t need help. My grandmother has left enough wealth to feed generations.”  
“I’ll send some of my best and most trusted guards with you.”  
“Thank you.”  
“No, Claire. Thank you for taking my help. You are an incredibly strong woman.”  
“And you are one incredibly strong prince.”


	26. the underground

Junhee deeply inhaled and exhaled. He stared at the cellar door with pure hatred. Nothing was worse than prisoners giving him a hard time, but the fact it was Hakyeon made it so much more worse. This man was responsible for his father’s death.  
Junhee no longer felt even a single inch of remorse for him, and he didn’t even try to stay awake at night convincing himself that Hakyeon was framed against his will. He disliked people that wasted his time and he knew thinking more about it would just upset him.  
He also didn’t want to think about all the signs that he was betraying him. The lies were looking him right in the eye this whole time and he hated himself for not being able to figure it out. That’s why he must have grown so close to Donghun.  
He was deprived of someone’s full, undivided attention and Donghun gave that to him.  
He sighed once more before opening the cellar door.  
The place where the queen and her son were imprisoned was on the lowest floor. He did it intentionally.  
He wanted their traces to be tucked away far under the palace.  
He reached the final door which lead him to the Queen and Hakyeon’s cells. A wave of nausea passed over him but he swallowed it down. He wouldn’t show any weakness. He wouldn’t break the walls he’d built up after his father’s passing. He’d couldn’t be broken anymore.  
He scanned his thumb on the little green square and then scanned the king pass. He let another wave of nausea pass over him as he remembered his father using it, and he thumbed over the slight bend in the corner that he had caused when he was a child.  
He smiled at the memory, and upon hearing the beep, the machinery scanned the king’s face and then the door clicked open. Junhee pushed it open, six guards following behind. He walked past two empty cells until he reached Hakyeon’s, and he looked down on him.  
He was in the middle of his cell, fast asleep, which angered Junhee. He gestured for his guard to kick hard at the metal gate separating them which shocked Hakyeon into an upright position. He rubbed his eyes, squinting at Junhee.  
“Now, what do we have here?”  
Junhee barely felt anything. He felt such little remorse towards this complete stranger.  
“I heard you.” Junhee responded.  
Hakyeon stood, walking closer to the gate.  
“Judging by the crown you’re wearing, your father must be half dead or already meeting mine.”  
Junhee clenched and unclenched his fists,  
“What do you want?”  
“I want to get out of here.”  
“How did you get your dirty work done?”  
“I have my ways.” He smirked at the prince, leaning against the wall.  
“Then I’m leaving.”  
“Then slowly, I will kill off everyone you love. Starting with that thief.” He scoffed at the king, “Some kind of replacement he is compared to me.”  
Junhee took a warning step forward, and one of the guards beside his cell reached for his sword.  
“You never loved me.”  
“That’s one big accusation to throw.”  
“You killed my father.”  
“It was always my intention to do so. The old man was stopping you from becoming king. See what I did for you?”  
Junhee stumbled back, horror plastered all over his face,  
“Y-you did what-?”  
Hakyeon stepped closer to the barred gate and the guard tensed.  
“I. Had. Your. Father. Killed. So. You. Could. Be. King.”  
“That’s not true. When my father returned from that journey he was going to crown me.”  
Hakyeon shrugged, unbothered, “Beats me.”  
“You disgust me.”  
“Really?”  
Hakyeon stood right in front of the gate, the guard was very riggid and ready to pull his sword at the snap of junhee’s fingers.  
“Not that long ago we were sharing a bed. We were engaged.”  
Junhee swallowed “It wasn’t real. I only ever felt attraction to you because of your looks.”  
And it was true. Junhee had taken so long to realise it, but when he finally did after they broke up he admitted it to himself in the mirror, out loud, and then cried for a really long time.  
Hakyeon didn’t budge, “Fool. You can keep telling yourself that, whatever helps you sleep at night, but I saw the love in your eyes.”  
Junhee clenched his jaw, “You didn’t see me at all. Our whole relationship was based on a lie.”  
“Aren’t all your relationships based on a lie?”  
Junhee felt that one hit him hard.  
“Starting with yours, yes.”  
Hakyeon looked down at his feet, chuckling.  
“It’s true. The other woman wasn’t my sister. She’s my wife.”  
Junhee simply raised a brow, “I know. I met with Claire, but I don’t even care.”  
“How do you know about Claire?”  
Hakyeon had his hand wrapped around the bars so tightly his knuckles went pale.  
Junhee stepped forward so they were almost nose-to-nose.  
“You abusive piece of shit. I’ll make it my personal duty to ensure everyone knows about Claire.”  
“You see, I would have gone easy on you, but your current little boyfriend had an affair with my wife once.”  
Junhee gulped, almost.  
“I see he told you about the woman he got involved with?”  
“They met yesterday.”  
Hakyeon looked to his feet, nodding before looking at Junhee again,  
“If I hadn’t seen or heard him on your balcony that day, I wouldn’t have touched your father.”  
“Liar.” Junhee accused.  
Hakyeon shrugged, “He has managed to take the only two people I have ever remotely cared about away from me. He is like a clone of my mother, except he holds little power over any kingdom.”  
“So you did this to get revenge on Donghun?”  
“I did it to show my mother I was just like her.”  
Junhee wrinkled his nose, “You absolute filthy waste of my land's resources.”  
Hakyeon shrugged, “Maybe. But you’re going to let me out of here, either way.”  
“And what makes you think I’m ever going to let you see the light of day again unless it’s through that tiny barred cell window?”  
There was a loud knock on the door just outside. The metal door rang throughout the empty cellars.  
“Just in time. You might want to get that.”  
Junhee raised a brow, gesturing towards a guard to open the door and his cousin Jason walked in, with a knife held to Sam’s throat.


	27. chance

“Let him go, he has nothing to do with this.” Junhee spoke carefully.  
“Oh, but he does. How did you get him to be so god damn loyal to you? Heck, I even managed to turn your cousin against you but not your stupid, disposable valet?”  
“I won’t ask again. Let him go.”  
“Not until you promise me that you find some loophole to restore my reputation to free me.”  
“Fine. Fine, I’ll do it. Just let Sam go.”  
The non-stop tears falling from Sam’s eyes was shattering Junhee’s heart. Hakyeon gestured with his hand to let Sam go.  
He stumbled forward and Junhee caught him, embracing him tightly.  
“You have two days, and then I kill your valet, and your cousin. And anyone who you have ever loved.”  
Junhee glared at Hakyeon, holding Sam close as he left the cellars.  
He lead Sam to his temporary room and let him cry it out,  
“I was so scared.” He sobbed into the king’s shoulder.  
“Sh, Sam. It’s okay. We’ll get through this.”  
There was a loud knock at the door,  
“Enter.” Junhee called, sitting Sam down on his bed.  
His cousin Jason entered, but lingered by the door. Junhee drew his sword, stepping in front of Sam,  
“Leave. Immediately.”  
Jason placed his own sword on the ground before the prince, and all his weapons before holding up his hands.  
“Please, hear me out.”  
“I have nothing to say to you.” He growled.  
“You have no reason to trust me, but please, he has something on me. I didn’t have a choice. I swear to you I’m telling the truth.”  
Junhee could see the pleading evident in his eyes, but he needed proof.  
“You have no proof.”  
Jason’s eyes dropped, “Please.” He begged.  
“What does he have on you?”  
“He knows about William’s old life.”  
Junhee raised his eyebrows as his mouth fell open in shock, “How long has he been planning all this?”  
He was interrupted by Jason’s husband, William, who walked in,  
“Sorry, am I disturbing you?” He blushed, shying away behind the door. Jason frowned, holding his hand.  
Junhee’s heart twisted slightly in his chest as he was reminded of-  
“Donghun.” He whispered.  
The other three looked at him. Junhee walked towards his window, opening it wider as a pair of hands climbed up. One leg was put through the window, then the other and then he hopped off the window sill. He tripped over the blinds slightly, and junhee moved to catch him but instead Donghun fell on top of him.  
Junhee blinked.  
He reached a finger out to touch Donghun’s face and after confirming he was real, quickly retracted it. Sam awkwardly coughed in the back, making Jason and Will let go of eachother and Donghun began to stand, holding out a hand for the king.  
“He’s bluffing.” Donghun spoke. Everyone’s eyes turned to him.  
“Hakyeon. He’s bluffing.”  
“Then what are we going to do to shut him up?” Jason asked.  
“Cut off his visitation rights.” Sam suggested.  
“Are you sure he’s bluffing?”  
“Yes, king Junhee. He used to do it a lot in the time I worked for him and he is pretty good at it. You almost start to believe him.” Donghun replied.  
Junhee nodded, “Why does he have visitation rights in the first place, anyway?”  
The king asked nobody in particular.  
“I’ll get harry to do another run-through on the paperwork. You should switch the guards around and scan his cell every once in a while.”  
Junhee agreed, “Good idea, Sam.”  
“I’m sorry, this is all my fault.” Will spoke quietly from where he stood beside Jason.  
“We all make mistakes sometimes.” Donghun piped in.  
“Don’t worry about it. You have us.” Junhee added.  
Sam nodded in agreement.  
“Is there anything we can do?”  
“Actually, Jason, there is one thing you can do for me.”  
“Oh?”  
“I’ve appointed someone trustable to every kingdom Queen Saba ruled, except her home one. If you’re willing to rule with Will by your side it would be a big help. I trust nobody more than the people in this room, but you are the most experienced with leadership.”  
Jason gaped at the king, “Y-you want me to rule Cunderover?”  
Junhee nodded.  
“We- We’ll do it,” he turned to Will who nodded at him, “I will make peace with the people by tonight, hold a ceremony at the end of the week and I’ll bury myself in their paperwork.”  
“Good. Thank you. I’ll send word as soon as everything is sorted.”  
“Wait - he’s your cousin? I thought he was a guard?” Donghun questioned, gaping at Jason.  
“I’ll just go do that paperwork with Harry, then.” Sam spoke as he speed walked out of the room.  
“We’ll be on our way to Cunderover.”  
The three had left before Junhee could even say bye,  
“Wait- oh, fine.”  
He turned around to face Donghun.  
“So what should I do for you?”  
Donghun asked and Junhee blinked at him, and for a long moment he just stood giving him a hard stare. He knew he loved Donghun, and he knew Donghun loved him just as much.  
After the meeting, he’d told him that he wanted some time and Donghun agreed that the pair needed some space. The more Junhee looked at Donghun, the more he craved him. He just wanted to reach out to him and hold him tightly, and have Donghun tell him everything was going to be okay.  
He was only pushing him away because he was so afraid of being hurt all over again.  
“I’m scared.” He whispered, so quietly that Donghun almost didn’t catch it.  
“And you think I’m not? You think I haven’t been through emotional trauma and heartbreak?”  
“I’m sorry. I’m so selfish sometimes.”  
Donghun frowned, walking closer to his king who was too conflicted to move. He placed a hand on his cheek and caressed it with his thumb.  
“Give me a chance.”  
“Give me a reason to.”  
“Give me one try, and if I even give you the slightest doubt you can break it off from me.”  
“I can’t just press cancel and shut down my feelings.”  
“Neither can I. Let me be the one who proves that not everyone you love has to leave.”  
“What if I lose you and have to go through that pain all over again?”  
“Then come find me and remind me of our promise.”  
“Promise?” Junhee asked.  
Donghun reached into his pocket and pulled something out.  
“The ring I gave to queen saba.”  
“You gave the stolen jewellery to her?”  
“She ordered me to take it, to stop the wedding. I went there yesterday to retrieve it. But then I went to the pawn broker’s and exchanged it for this. May I?”  
Junhee let Donghun take his hand and folded the ring into the palm of his hand.  
“Donghun...”  
“You wear this when you’re ready to commit to me.”  
“I-I will. I don’t know how you’ve just convinced me to start this, but I want to give in to you.”  
Donghun pulled his King’s face towards him, kissing him gently.  
“I missed you.”  
Junhee frowned, then fumbled for donghun's waist as he swiftly pushed him up against the window and kissed his partner so hard they each forgot every guard on duty could see everything.


	28. Chapter 28

“What do you have for me, Sam?”  
“It works out perfectly. If we keep switching the guards, he won’t know, and we also need to make sure that he can’t speak to anyone. It might make him a little crazy to not interact with anyone, but we can’t give him any objects he can use to escape.”  
“So basically deprive him of everything?”  
Sam nodded, “We have a hidden camera installed in that cell, so it’ll be easy to know what he is up to. We must ensure we stay strict on him. One easy mistake and the beast will be out on a killing spree.”  
“Do you think we should put a tracker on him?”  
“A tracker?”  
“Just in case. But it stays between us two.”  
Sam considered, “Sure. It seems fair. Better safe than sorry, right?”  
Junhee nodded in agreement, “Thank you, Sam.”  
“Don’t thank me. This was all Harry.“  
“Harry?”  
Sam smiled, “He is good with technology, and he is an insanely fast reader. He will be the perfect valet for you.”  
“What will you be working as, when you go? Or do you want me to find something compatible for you at the palace?”  
“I’ll tell you more when the time comes, but for now I’m content with being your part-time valet.”  
“You’ll always have a place here, Sammy.”  
“I know.”

The next day, Junhee walked up the stairs to Queen saba’s palace, holding Donghun’s hand tightly. He rarely ever went whilst he was with Hakyeon, except on his birthday parties. Hakyeon always threw his parties at his own castle. Junhee smiled as his cousin Jason and his husband Will stepped out the front door.  
“Hey, stranger.”  
Junhee embraced his cousin, “I have good news.”  
“Is it done?” Will chimed in from beside Jason.  
Junhee nodded, “It’s done.”  
“Then what do you say, why don’t we throw a party?”  
“I actually had a better idea...”

[a month later]

“Don’t open your eyes, Sam.”  
“I’m trying not to, but this blindfold is tied awfully. My eyes are suffocating.”  
“Is he always this dramatic?” Donghun asked, giving Sam a dirty look.  
“Hey! He’s my best friend. Play nice, kitty.”  
Donghun fake-meowed at Junhee, who rolled his eyes at him.  
“Childish.” He muttered, tutting at his boyfriend.  
“I’m taller than him. If he ever hurts you, I’ll squash him, King Junhee.”  
“Oh wow, I’m so scared.”  
“The pair of you, just shut up. You sound like an old bickering couple.”  
Donghun made a face at his boyfriend.  
Sam nearly tripped over a twig, almost sending him flying with Junhee but Donghun quickly held both of them up.  
“Watch it! If you hurt my king I won’t just sit and watch.”  
“He was my king first.”  
Junhee reached out to tap donghun upside the head playfully.  
“Zip it.”  
“He started it.” Donghun muttered childishly as he began to sulk and made a point of rubbing his head in fake pain.  
“I can’t believe I have to put up with your quarreling alongside my million other jobs.”  
“You signed up for it.” Donghun responded.  
“Can’t help it.” Sam added, “Sometimes I wish you’d put him in a cell.”  
“You know I’m older than you, right?”  
“You’re both so annoying.”  
Donghun stuck his tongue out,  
“I might be blindfolded but I definitely saw that.” Sam said as he blindly began to flail his arms in the direction he thought Donghun was in.  
Junhee pursed his lips as Donghun choked back a laugh, “That's a tree, Sam. He’s on the other side.”  
“I knew that. I just had a cramp.”  
“Crazy fool.”  
“Sam would you stop? It looks weird.”  
“Sorry.”  
“You can open your eyes now, Sam.”  
Sam squinted in the sunlight as Junhee untied his blindfold,  
“Surprise!”  
He looked around in amazement.  
“You did all this for me?”  
Ella came up to him and pulled him into a hug.  
“Happy engagement, babe.”  
To which Sam responded by giving her a peck on the cheek,  
“Happy birthday, love.”  
Jason and Will had spent the last month redecorating the palace, and Junhee had asked them to throw Sam’s engagement party there once they had finished.  
It was just in time for Ella’s birthday and the engagement Sam had planned.  
Junhee smiled at the couple, before taking Donghun by his hand onto the dance floor.  
“Happy engagement to us, too.”  
“Thanks, babe.” Donghun mimicked as he pulled Junhee close to him by the sides of his leather jacket.  
Junhee snorted, “Stupid hets.”

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg i finally finished uploading all the chapters.. wow. I cant believe im actually parting from this book. If you make it up to here, please leave a comment or something!! Check out my other works, i'll be updating them soon and thank u so, so, so, so, sooo much for reading !  
All the best,  
Starsungs Xx


End file.
